


EL DIARIO DE SAKURA

by Kikyole25



Category: Kakashi - Fandom, KakashixSakura - Fandom, Naruto, kakasaku - Fandom, sakura - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikyole25/pseuds/Kikyole25
Summary: Una Sakura virginal e inexperta en temas del amor, compra un diario donde escribe con detalle todo lo ocurrido en las últimas semanas. Y sobre todo, escribe acerca de la petición tan especial que le hizo a Kakashi-sensei. Contenido Adulto, mayores de 18 años.





	1. Prólogo

Hola chicos y chicas, les traigo un nuevo fanfic, la verdad es que jamás había visto Naruto, y me la recomendaron mucho y fue por eso por lo que me animé a verlo y sinceramente que me ha encantado, tanto es así que he decidido hacer un pequeño fanfic de una pareja muy inusual dentro de este universo (Kakashi y Sakura).

Antes de nada, quiero advertirles que este es un fanfic cargado de contenido sexual, palabras obscenas, dominación....etc. Entonces antes de empezar a leer quiero que se tomen las precauciones necesarias y sobre todo que sepan que la edad recomendada es 18 años, ya que como he dicho antes, es un fanfic adulto.

Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Y sin más comenzamos.

* * *

—Estás segura de esto—preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta. —Si Kakashi-sensei, estoy segura—respondí mientras me sentaba en el filo de su cama. —Como gustes entonces— respondió acercándose cada vez más a mí.

He decidido que voy escribir un diario, y ¿por qué?, bueno la verdad ni yo misma lo sé todavía, tal vez porque lo que llevo dentro lo tengo que contar a alguien y dado que no tengo la suficiente confianza con nadie, salvo con Ino, pero ella ahora mismo está en una misión así que tal vez le cuente todo cuando regrese, pero ese es otro tema...

En resumen voy a escribir todo lo que me ha ocurrido en las últimas semanas, desde que le pedí a él aquella petición tan especial....

Compré este diario porque no puede encontrar otro mejor. Tal vez fue hecho para niñas ya es de color rosa y tiene en su portada a un princesa sonriente... pero fue la mejor opción que encontré, cuenta con cientos de hojas, numeradas cada una de ellas, con líneas horizontales, y con varias páginas en blanco para hacer anotaciones especiales o lo que sea. Tiene un sistema de seguridad de lo más seguro, nótese el sarcasmo; cuenta con un candado de plástico que lo puedes romper sin mucho esfuerzo. Fue por esto que decidí ir hasta la ferretería y comprar uno pequeño pero seguro. ¿Y el por qué tanta seguridad Sakura? Se preguntarán, bueno la verdad es que lo que tengo que contar es algo muy íntimo y especial para mí. Pero sobre todo es algo prohibido. Algo que las niñas buenas como yo jamás haría, pero que las circunstancias y sobre todo las hormonas me orientaron a hacer.

Bien voy a empezar a escribir, me acerco rápidamente hasta el escritorio de mi habitación, enciendo la pequeña lámpara de noche, y tomó un bolígrafo de punta fina. —Empecemos— dije en voz alta

**Página 2: Día 0**

Me llamo Sakura Haruno, tengo 18 años y en este diario voy a escribir día a día, lo ocurrido en las últimas semanas.

Todo comenzó hace casi un mes, la verdad es que no sé como me armé de valor para hacerlo. Sin embargo lo que más me desconcertó y a la vez que me impresionó fue su respuesta. Jamás hubiera imaginado que él aceptaría mi proposición.  
—Kakashi-sensei—dije llamando su atención. Él me miró desconcertado, me acerqué despacio hasta donde se encontraba y pronuncié aquellas palabras que cambiarían mi vida.—Quiero que sea usted quien me quite la virginidad—pedí avergonzada.


	2. Página 3: Días 1-5

Todo comenzó hace más o menos un mes cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad. Estaba tan contenta con mi cumpleaños y mi ascenso de rango, que lo celebré a lo grande. Fuimos hasta un bar que se encuentra un poco lejos de la aldea, pero que al parecer era el lugar de moda, en donde podías comer y beber por poco dinero. Llegamos a aquel lugar por la tarde y nos divertimos, comimos y bebimos hasta la medianoche. Me acompañaban Ino, Shiba, Hinata y por su puesto Naruto. Bebí como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida y terminé vomitando en el retrete de aquel lugar. Recuerdo que todos me miraban divertidos mientras seguían bebiendo. Cuando decidimos irnos Ino se ofreció a acompañarme a casa ya que Naruto se había perdido misteriosamente con Hinata...

En el camino Ino y yo hablamos de todo un poco: trabajo, misiones, amigos, familia y entre esos temas, de hombres; me platicó sobre todos los chicos con los que ella había estado, lo que le gustaban que le hicieran en la cama y lo que no. Las posiciones que le resultaban más placenteras....Yo me sentí un poco tonta dado que no tenía experiencia en ese campo. Mantuve siempre la mentira de que Sasuke y yo habíamos estado juntos. Pero era eso: una gran mentira, ni siquiera me había besado, en realidad siempre fui un cero a la izquierda para él, nunca me miró, ni me dijo nada, yo era la única tonta que pensaba en él de "esa" forma.

El ver que todo el mundo sabía de sexo me hacía sentir como una auténtica idiota, yo no había dado ni siquiera un beso, no sabía que se sentía que te acariciaran, que te besaran y mucho menos que te hicieran el amor, como se dice románticamente.  
Era una de las mejores ninja médico de toda la región, era guapa e inteligente y aún así nadie me había pedido salir todavía, ¿Qué había de malo en mí?. Me cuestionaba constantemente, me miraba una y otra vez en el espejo para ver algo fuera de lo normal. Tal vez no atraía a tantos hombres por mis pechos pequeños o por no tener tantas caderas como Ino o Hinata...

Varias noches había intentado masturbarme, pensando en Sasuke, me tocaba torpemente pensando que era él quien estaba conmigo. Pero nunca conseguí llegar al orgasmo, a veces me ponía a llorar por la impotencia, otras veces me sentía mal conmigo misma, y maldecía mi suerte y maldecía a Sasuke.

Creo que Ino en el fondo sabía la verdad, fue por eso que antes de despedirse me dijo muy seriamente: "Sabes Sakura lo mejor al principio es buscar a alguien con experiencia para que te enseñe, alguien que tenga más años que tú y que sea de confianza. Pero que cosas digo, si tú ya lo has hecho con Sasuke verdad" yo solamente asentí ligeramente con la cabeza. "Maldita" pensé dentro de mí."No todas tenemos la suerte de desarrollar tanto las tetas y las caderas como tú". Me despedí de ella sin mucho ánimo y entré en sin hacer mucho ruido a mi casa.

Pasé toda la noche pensando en sus palabras, aquellas malditas palabras no dejaban de resonar en mi cabeza:"alguien con experiencia, alguien de confianza". "¿A quién se lo podría pedir?, ¿a Naruto? no, no le puedo hacer eso a Hinata, ¿Lee tal vez?", me dije pero rápidamente lo descarté, ya que no me gustaba para nada. "Pero qué demonios estoy pensando... tan desesperada estoy..." pensé. Entonces a mi cabeza vino un nombre: Kakashi.

—Kakashi-sensei—dije en voz alta. El era el tipo que reunía cada una de las condiciones, tenía experiencia, era atractivo, aunque nunca lo hubiera visto sin su estúpida máscara, delgado, alto, tenía ese algo que siempre me había llamado la atención, ese toque misterioso que hace que lo quieras conocer más, me había salvado innumerables veces la vida y sobretodo era de confianza..."pero él jamás aceptaría" me dije a mí misma. "O tal vez si, ¿Quién podría rechazar a una mujer joven que quiere perder su virginidad?. Él había sido mi maestro en el pasado, me había enseñado muchas cosas...¿por qué no podía ser mi maestro ahora y enseñarme también "eso..."?.

"Estoy loca, totalmente loca. Él jamás aceptaría." Me decía a mí misma. "Y porque no pruebas", me dijo mi alter ego que a veces me hablaba, "si no lo pruebas jamás lo sabrás". En realidad el asunto me empezaba a llamar la atención y sobre todo a gustar.

Al otro día fui como de costumbre al hospital, llegué a mi despacho y vi que había un asunto urgente que Tsunade-Sama me había encomendado. Al parecer Kakashi-sensei, había regresado de una misión muy mal herido y necesitaba urgentemente una revisión. Fui inmediatamente a la habitación del que ahora sería mi paciente, golpeé la puerta e ingresé en la habitación con cierto nerviosismo.

—Sakura-Chan, me alegro de verte—saludó bastante contento.

Me puse más nerviosa al verlo, caminé con tanta torpeza que casi tiré la bandeja de comida que estaba en una de las mesitas de la habitación. Pero sobre todo lo que me sorprendió es que aunque pasaran los años él me seguía llamando Sakura-Chan, como si fuera una niña

—Buenos días, Kakashi-sensei—contesté automáticamente

—Ya no soy tu maestro, somos iguales, compañeros, deberías solo llamarme Kakashi—dijo sonriente.

—No creo que podría, usted siempre será para mí Kakashi-sensei—respondí nerviosa

—Como desees Sakura-Chan—me contestó poniendo su mano detrás de su cabeza como siempre lo hacía.

Me acerqué a él y sentía que el piso se movía. "¿Por qué me sentía tan nerviosa?, ¿Por qué mis mejillas se habían sonrojado en su presencia si nunca lo había hecho antes?", me preguntaba por dentro. Kakashi-sensei automáticamente se sentó en la cama para que lo revisara. Llevaba solamente la bata del hospital sin nada mas debajo de esta, cosa que me hizo sentir aún más incómoda. Me dijo que tenía varios cortes en la espalda, en el abdomen y en las piernas, pero que solo eran cortes, nada de que preocuparse, también me comentó divertido que Tsunade-Sama le había obligado a que me los enseñara para que yo los revisara y curara las heridas lo más rápido que pudiera.

Me puse manos a la obra y puse toda mi atención en las heridas de mi ex-sensei. Los cortes no eran muy profundos, pero tenían que doler y mucho. Apliqué con cuidado un poco de mi chakra curativo, y en poco tiempo la herida comenzó a mejorar. Bajé la vista y pude ver su espalda en todo su esplendor. Tenía una espalda ancha, bien formada, pero con varias cicatrices, acaricié con cuidado cada una de ellas, froté con mis manos su espalda queriendo dar un masaje, no fui consciente de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que noté que su piel reaccionaba a mi contacto. Él carraspeó un poco y yo retiré inmediatamente mis manos.

—Eres muy amable, Sakura-Chan, no cualquiera da un buen masaje a un viejo como yo— me dijo un tanto incómodo.

No dije nada, solo le sonreí, mis manos se volvieron torpes una vez más, me arrodillé en el suelo para revisarle las heridas de las piernas. Los cortes eran más superficiales que en la espalda, pero aún así debían ser atendidos. Me concentré en mi trabajo, no queriendo mirar sus ojos. Acaricié con cuidado la zona herida, y apliqué el mismo procedimiento que había hecho antes; pensaba que las heridas sólo las tenía en las pantorrillas, sin embargo tenía cortes mucho más profundos en los muslos. Subí con cuidado la bata, no queriendo revelar más de lo necesario. Él se sintió incómodo con el contacto

—No te preocupes, estos cortes no son tan profundos, de verdad—añadió avergonzado.

—Tsunade-Sama me ordenó una revisión completa y así lo haré— contesté muy segura de mi misma, aunque por dentro me sentía muy nerviosa, ya que era la primera vez que hacía esto yo sola, con un hombre completamente desnudo bajo la bata, y encima con él que la noche pasada había tenido fantasías sexuales.

Me sentí poderosa cuando noté que le incomodaba de sobremanera que le tocaran, veía como los vellos se le erizaban con mi contacto, por lo que decidí ir más allá. Rocé muy despacio las yemas de mis dedos con su piel, acaricié lentamente mientras la herida se iba curando. Subí un poco la bata para comprobar si había alguna herida más. Él inmediatamente sostuvo mi muñeca no dejándome completar mi labor.

—Sakura-Chan ya te dije que no tengo ninguna herida importante, no te preocupes— dijo finalizando mi inspección.

—Como diga Kakashi-sensei, voy al baño a por un poco de agua, cuando regrese tengo que revisarle las heridas del abdomen y con eso ya habremos terminado— respondí un poco decepcionada.

Fui al baño y me mojé un poco la cara y el pelo, estaba nerviosa pero me había gustado la reacción que él tuvo a mi contacto. Salí rápidamente del baño sin asomarme demasiado y vi como se acomodaba con una de las sábanas tapando su gran erección. Me quedé mirando como una pervertida lo grande que era, lo erecto que se veía aún y debajo de esas sábanas. Tragué saliva y por un momento me imaginé todo eso entre mis piernas. Él se dio cuenta de mi mirada y simplemente me quedó mirando, sin decirme nada. La puerta se abrió rápidamente y una de los ninjas me dijo que Tsunade-Sama requería de mi presencia urgentemente. Salí de inmediato de la habitación, no sin antes despedirme de mi ex-sensei.

* * *

Los días habían pasado y mi obsesión por él crecía exponencialmente, necesitaba estar con él y hablarle sobre la petición que quería hacerle. Nadie se tenía que enterar, esto era algo entre él y yo. Decidí dejar de esconderme y hablarle directamente, fue por ello por lo que me armé de valor y fui a su departamento después de finalizar mi trabajo en el hospital.

Golpee la puerta ligeramente, "aún puedes conservar tu dignidad, vete, vete", me decía a mí misma, estaba a punto de irme y recapacitar pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió.

—Sakura-Chan, que agradable sorpresa, pasa, pasa—Me invitó a entrar. Entré como un conejo asustado, mientras pensaba alguna excusa para mi visita.

—Vine a ver que tal se encuentra, Kakashi-sensei—respondí falsamente.

—Que profesional eres, te has convertido en una ninja excepcional y responsable me alegra saber que fui yo tu primer maestro- confesó sinceramente.

—Siempre fuiste mi favorita, sabes—añadió guiñándome el ojo. Mis mejillas ardieron por su confesión.

—Eso se lo debe decir a todos— respondí avergonzada.

—No, yo jamás miento—dijo sonriente.

Me senté en una de las sillas del comedor mientras conversábamos sobre temas banales y sin importancia. Hablamos también del trabajo y de los compañeros y sin quererlo el tema de Sasuke se puso encima de la mesa, él me miraba para ver mis reacciones, era cierto que lo amé hasta tal punto de arrastrarme, pero eso había sido hace años y él seguía perdido quien sabe donde haciendo maldades, eso mismo fue lo que le confesé a Kakashi-sensei y él me dio una sonrisa como respuesta.

Se formó un silencio incómodo entre los dos, nos quedamos mirando sin decir nada, y otra vez volví a notar la mirada que me había dado en el hospital. Yo correspondí su mirada y la mantuve hasta que sentí que se puso incómodo.

—Pero que descortés de mi parte—exclamó en voz alta. No te he ofrecido nada de beber—añadió.

—No es necesario Kakashi-sensei, es más tengo que irme ya, se está haciendo tarde y no quiero incomodarlo más— me levanté de la silla y cogí mi bolso dispuesta a irme.

—Sakura-Chan, espera un momento, no me incomodas, al contrario estoy muy feliz de verte— Se acercó hasta una de las estanterías de la cocina y trajo consigo una botella de sake y dos pequeñas tazas de cerámica. —Ya eres mayor de edad, ¿verdad?, pues bebe conmigo aunque sea una vez—me dijo animado.

Yo dudé un poco, mi relación con el alcohol no era muy buena que digamos, pero tal vez eso era lo que me hacía falta para armarme de valor. Kakashi-sensei me sirvió un poco de Sake y ambos seguimos hablando sobre temas relacionados con el trabajo.  
No había bebido mucho pero comenzaba a marearme, y decidí que no bebería más, a él parecía no afectarle en nada ya que su semblante se mantenía igual que antes.

El alcohol tiene muchas cosas malas y tal vez una que otra buena, pero esos efectos suelen ser temporales. Y uno de sus efectos "buenos" hizo que de un momento a otro, la valentía se apoderara de mí y le confesara la razón verdadera de mi visita. De haber visto su cara imagino que tendría la boca abierta al igual que el ojo del Sharingan, me preparé mentalmente para su contestación. El corazón me latía velozmente, lo escuchaba como si estuvieran tocando con un tambor dentro de mi pecho, me preparé para su negativa, pero sorprendentemente se giró dándome la espalda a la vez que me dijo.

—Es la petición más extraña que me han hecho en mi vida—contestó sorprendido.

—Lo sé, pero estoy segura de lo que quiero, nadie lo sabrá se lo prometo— respondí a modo de súplica.

—Sakura, yo fui tú maestro, te conozco desde que eras una niña... y además has bebido. Lo mejor será que te vayas a casa— respondió dando por finalizada la conversación.

Apreté los puños con furia, estaba harta de que todo el mundo me viera como una niña tonta, era una mujer hecha y derecha, y ya estaba cansada de toda esta situación.

—¿Tanta repulsión le causó Kakashi-sensei?, ¿tanto asco le doy que ni siquiera me quiere llevar a la cama?—Pregunté muy enfadada.

—Sakura lo estás interpretando todo muy mal, no es por que no seas atractiva, te has convertido en una mujer preciosa, eres muy bella, estoy seguro que cualquier chico de tu edad estaría encantado de...—Lo interrumpí de forma brusca, estoy cansada de que todo el mundo me diga lo que tengo que hacer.

—Quiero que sea usted el que me enseñe, el que me quite la virginidad, por favor Kakashi-sensei— Pedí una vez más, y era la última vez. Al ver que no respondió nada, decidí darme la vuelta e irme, recogiendo los pedazos que aún quedaban por el suelo de mi dignidad. Sin embargo su mano sujetó mi muñeca antes de que saliera de su departamento.

—Esto quedará entre nosotros, nadie puede saberlo, y vamos a ir a mi ritmo—me dijo en un susurro muy cerca de mi oreja

—Ven Mañana, después del entrenamiento—añadió dejando mi muñeca suelta.

El nerviosismo volvió a mi cuerpo, mi corazón latió como nunca antes lo había hecho y sin darme cuenta ya había salido de su departamento. Fui caminando lentamente hasta mi casa, pensando en sus palabras, "en que me he metido" me repetía una y otra vez. Aquella noche apenas dormí...y por primera vez en mucho mucho tiempo no pensé en Sasuke-kun...

* * *

- **Primera Lección: Aprender a tocarse**.

Terminé en el hospital temprano, ya estaba oscureciendo pero todavía tenía tiempo antes de que los ninjas terminaran su entrenamiento y decidí que antes de ir a ver a Kakashi pasaría a mi casa a darme un baño. Me metí en la bañera y restregué todo mi cuerpo con un nuevo gel de coco que me había comprado. Me cambié de ropa, decidí ponerme algo más atrevido, más sensual. Opté por un vestido de flores un tanto veraniego, no mostraba mucho pero tampoco me hacía ver como una monja. Peiné mi pelo y me maquillé un poco las mejillas y los labios. Estaba lista pero aún así dudaba entre ir o no. Me armé de valor una vez más y decidí que pasara lo que pasara, yo lo había buscado y tenía que aceptar las consecuencias de mis actos.

Llegué hasta su departamento y me paré frente a su puerta aún seguían con las dudas de si entrar o no. Sorprendentemente la puerta se abrió sin yo golpearla, seguramente sintió mi presencia no por nada es un ninja de élite...el corazón me bombeaba más deprisa a cada paso que daba. Entré en la habitación y todo estaba oscuro. Había cerrado las cortinas, y apenas había luz.  
Cerró la puerta principal tras de mí, y yo di un salto como un animal asustado.

—Vamos a mi habitación— me ordenó.

Llegado a este punto mi nerviosismo crecía a pasos agigantados, pero decidí no venirme abajo y hacer frente a la situación. Entré en su cuarto, no era ni grande ni pequeño, tenía el tamaño adecuado, unas mesitas, una televisión pequeña y varias estanterías con libros (Icha-Icha de Jiraiya), y una cama grande la componían; él se acercó hasta una de las mesitas y encendió una de las lámparas

—¿Estás segura de esto?—preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Si Kakashi-sensei, estoy segura—respondí mientras me sentaba en el filo de su cama.

—Como gustes entonces— respondió acercándose cada vez más a mi.

Se acercó hasta donde me encontraba y se quitó su máscara, y por primera vez en mi vida lo pude ver sin ella, su rostro era atractivo, muy atractivo a decir verdad, no tenía los labios enormes, ni los dientes de conejo, ni una boca deforme. Tenía un rostro normal y corriente, por primera vez Ino no se equivocó en sus predicciones.

Me puse muy nerviosa, tan nerviosa que después de verlo baje la mirada, el tomó mi mentón con una de sus manos haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos directamente.

—Mírame— ordenó. —Pase lo que pase quiero que me mires— añadió en un susurro. Abrí mi boca para decir algo sin embargo no lo puede hacer ya que él había juntado sus labios con los míos. Cerré los ojos ante aquel acto, y decidí imitar todos sus movimientos.

Al principio me besaba superficialmente hasta que utilizó una de sus manos para acercarme y profundizar el beso. Se sentía tan bien, mi piel se erizaba ante este pequeño contacto. Abrí mi boca un poco más y él aprovechó ese instante para meter su lengua dentro de mi boca. Abrí los ojos sorprendida por aquel gesto, pero no me quejé, sus manos entonces se aferraron a mi espalda y bajaron hasta posarse mi cintura y en poco tiempo él se encontraba encima mío.

Decidí imitar todo lo que hacía, yo también metí mi lengua en su boca y las dos comenzaron a danzar juntas, me comencé a excitar como nunca antes, sus besos hacían que mi intimidad comenzara a palpitar. Sin embargo después de unos cuantos segundos él se retiró. Me sentí molesta por aquel gesto, esto no pasó desapercibido por él. —Te dije que íbamos a ir a mi ritmo— me dijo sin haberle preguntado nada.

Me quería levantar de la cama pero no me dejo. Lo miré confundida y él empezó a hablar.

—Antes de nada, quiero ver como te das placer—dijo como si fuera lo más normal de mundo

—¿Perdona?—pregunté sorprendida

—Lo que escuchas Sakura-Chan, quiero ver como te masturbas, si tú no eres capaz de darte placer a ti misma, como esperas que los demás lo hagan— Mi cara debió ser un poema. Y pesé que bromeaba, pero no era así.

—Vamos enséñame, necesito saber cómo lo haces para poder corregirte—Me dijo como si fuera un ejercicio o un entrenamiento el cual él debía de supervisar y calificar. Me puse roja como un tomate pero al ver su expresión seria y dado que fui yo quien le pidió "ayuda" decidí seguirle el juego. Fui desabrochando uno a uno los botones de mi vestido. Y una vez que lo hice, me quité la prenda quedando solamente en la lencería rosa que me había puesto para la ocasión.

Noté que su miraba cambió cuando me vio en ropa interior, se fue unos segundos de la habitación y a su regreso trajo consigo una de las sillas del salón, se sentó en ella como quien ve la televisión o va al teatro a ver una función. Mis manos torpemente acariciaron por encima del sujetador los pezones, me daba masajes bruscos que lo único que hacían eran ponerme más nerviosa. Él seguramente lo notó por lo que se puso encima mío y liberó mis pechos del la opresión de la ropa íntima.

Acarició con cuidado mis senos, mientras tomaba una de mis manos y la llevaba hasta uno de ellos, enseñándome como los tenía que tocar. Aquella sensación me causó escalofríos, con cuidado tomó entre sus dedos uno de mis pezones y los tocó levemente hasta que se pusieron completamente duros. Ráfagas electrizantes pasaron por todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que me excitara como nunca antes. Quitó su mano y me dijo que lo hiciera como él lo había hecho antes. Hice todo lo que me dijo y en poco tiempo gemía mientras yo misma me acariciaba mis pechos.

Él no se detuvo allí, deslizó sus dedos por mi abdomen y por mis caderas, tocó mi piel con suma delicadeza mientras se iba aventurando hasta la parte baja de mi cuerpo. Yo mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras me acariciaba los pechos. Tomó una de mis manos y la guió hasta mi intimidad, abrí los ojos de inmediato retirando mi mano de la suya. Él dejó que mi mano se alejara, mientras comenzaba a besar mi cuello y parte de mi escote. Respiré profundamente cuando sentí su lengua en mis pezones, era una sensación tan placentera que rápidamente mi intimidad se humedecía.

Sus labios de fueron deslizando hacia mi abdomen, para continuar con mi vientre. Se detuvo varios segundos en los cuales retiró mi ropa interior, dejándome completamente desnuda. Mis reflejos actuaron rápidamente cerrando mis piernas. Kakashi-sensei sonrió de medio lado al ver lo que hacía, para después tocar mis piernas y e ir besando apasionadamente entre mis muslos, hasta llegar al centro de mi cuerpo.

—Ahora toca lo más importante. Quiero ver como te das placer—dijo mientras se sentaba de nuevo en la silla.

No sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer, moví mi mano hasta esa zona y la comencé a acariciar, aún mantenía las piernas cerradas y eso dificultaba mis movimientos. Kakashi-sensei, me miró un tanto disgustado se levantó de la silla y poco a poco, acariciándome y besándome fue abriendo mis piernas. Mi intimidad fue expuesta completamente, yo miraba hacia el techo, me sentía muy incomoda al mirarlo a los ojos.

Mi cara ardía de la vergüenza, cerré los ojos esperando que me diera alguna orden más, sin embargo no lo hizo. Volvió a coger mi mano, poniendo la suya encima y la llevó hasta mi sexo, haciendo que yo misma me diera placer. Los movimientos eran lentos, pausados e intensos. Cuando supe cómo tenía que hacerlo él se puso de pie observándome, su expresión era totalmente distinta, los ojos le brillaban y la boca la tenía entreabierta. Lo estaba disfrutando lo sé, ya que bajé la mirada con discreción hasta su entrepierna y entonces la vi, estaba más erguida de lo que estuvo aquel día en el hospital. Esto me llenó de orgullo, tal vez fue por eso que aumenté mis movimientos y puse más ímpetu en ellos.

Él no aguantó más, quitó mi mano de mi intimidad sin ningún reparo y puso su cara en medio de mis muslos. —Kakashi-sensei yo...—intenté decir algo al ver sus intenciones, pero me interrumpió metiendo el dedo pulgar en mi boca. Con su otra mano fue rozando el centro de mi sexo, haciendo que miles de sensaciones placenteras recorrieran mi cuerpo. No sabía de sus intenciones hasta que sentí como su lengua acariciaba mi sexo, como mordía, y lamía cada uno de mis pliegues.

Arqueé la espalda ante el placer que sentía, clavé mis uñas en su pelo plateado, mi vientre ardía y mi corazón bombeaba como nunca...de repente todo aquello se volvió demasiado grande para mí, una sensación placentera recorrió todo mi cuerpo, desde la punta de los pies hasta mi cabeza, no pude soportarlo más y gemí como nunca antes lo había hecho. Él se quedó quieto viendo mis reacciones, viendo como mi cara ardía y como entre mis muslos resbalaban los fluidos fruto de aquel placer. Abrí los ojos lentamente y vi como su miraba estaba clavada en mi cuerpo.

Mi cuerpo vibraba aún por mi primer orgasmo. Decidí cerrar los ojos y esperar a que él me tomara en ese momento. Sin embargo como si me leyera la mente se apresuró a decirme

—Por hoy es suficiente, me voy de la aldea por unos días, así que no nos veremos hasta después de la misión. Cuando llegue te avisaré, hasta entonces practica lo de hoy—Dijo como si fuera una nueva técnica.

—Pero... Kakashi-sensei, y usted no...—susurré mientras me reincorporaba.

—Por mi no te preocupes, te dije que íbamos a ir a mi ritmo, y así lo haremos—Respondió muy convencido.

Salió de la habitación y yo aproveché ese momento para ponerme mi ropa. Él se encontraba en el salón, pasé por su lado para despedirme.

—Espero que le vaya bien, nos vemos—dije despidiéndome rápidamente.

No me dijo nada, sin embargo antes de que llegara a la puerta me agarró de la muñeca, haciendo que yo me girara, me sujetó de la cintura y me arrinconó contra la pared mientras me besaba apasionadamente, yo correspondí su beso poniendo mis brazos en su cuello. El beso era demandante, apasionado, y lleno de lujuria, mi lengua y la suya se volvieron a encontrar y a danzar juntas. Nos separamos cuando nos faltó el aire.

—Nos veremos pronto, Sakura-Chan—susurró en mi oreja.

Volví a mi casa bastante tarde, menos mal que mis padres estaban de viaje, me acosté en mi cama y no lo pude sacar de mis pensamientos y en todo lo que me "enseñó". Fue un día muy interesante, había besado por primera vez y también había tenido un orgasmo por primera vez. Dos cosas hechas en un día, era algo bastante bueno. Decidí que lo mejor sería dormir, sin embargo antes de hacerlo puse en práctica todo lo que Kakashi-sensei, me había enseñado.

Fin de día, Lección aprendida.

Continuará...

Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios y también les quiero aclarar que los eventos no van exactamente igual que en el manga y el anime. Un saludo muy grande a todos y muchas gracias por leer.


	3. Página 7: Días 10-15

Varios días habían pasado desde el encuentro que tuve con Kakashi-sensei. Y en todo este tiempo puse en práctica lo que me enseñó en mi primera lección; el resultado se podía resumir en noches y días de maravillosos e intensos orgasmos.

Recordaba a cada instante lo que había pasado entre nosotros aquel día, como él había manejado la situación, como él me había enseñado a conocer mi cuerpo y como solo él me había enseñado a darme placer en una sola lección. Me sentía más segura de mí misma y sobre todo más feliz.

Estaba fantaseando con lo que haríamos la próxima vez que nos viéramos, sonriendo como una tonta cuando fui interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta de mi despacho. Sacudí mi cabeza alejando esas ideas y pensamientos a la vez que respondía a la persona que estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Cómo estás frentona?—preguntó Ino que acababa de entrar sin mi permiso. Me molestaba que Ino me llamara "frentona", a pesar de tener una frente muy pronunciada. Pero "frentona" era apodo con el que me había bautizado desde la infancia, y a estas alturas supongo que era algo que no tenía remedio.

—¿Qué quieres?—respondí molesta sin mirarle ni siquiera a la cara.

—¿Así es como recibes a tu amiga de toda la vida?— preguntó Ino haciéndose la dramática.

—Estoy ocupada, ¿qué es lo que necesitas Ino?- cuestioné de forma directa.

Ella se sentó en la silla al frente de mi escritorio, y me comenzó a mirar con detenimiento, la miré de la misma forma analizando cada parte de su rostro, para ver si de esa forma se incomodaba y se iba.

—Venía a invitarte a una fiesta—anunció de repente.

Yo levanté una ceja intrigada, —No me mires así, la vamos a celebrar en mi casa, ya que la misión A que hemos realizado ha sido todo un éxito, y nos han pagado un dinero extra—dijo totalmente orgullosa y emocionada. —Mis padres se han ido a otra aldea a ver si pueden ampliar el negocio, así que tendré la casa para mi sola, y no acepto un no por respuesta—añadió Ino seriamente.

—No tengo tiempo para tus fiestas, tengo que estudiar, hay nuevas técnicas para utilizar el chakra, y además tengo...—Iba a terminar de decirle todo lo que tenía que hacer sin embargo me interrumpió.

—Vamos Sakura, no seas tan aburrida, van a venir muchos de nuestros amigos y varios maestros—dijo Ino mientras juntaba las manos a modo de súplica.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco al escucharle decir "maestros", inmediatamente pensé en Kakashi-sensei.

—¿Y cuando será?—pregunté como si no me importara.

—Es este fin de semana, el sábado por la tarde, ponte guapa que tengo en mente a un chico que te quiero presentar—contestó Ino.

—No necesito que me ayudes, iré pero solo por no hacerte el feo—Respondí convencida.

—Como sea frentona, te veo en la fiesta—me dijo Ino antes de marcharse.

En cuanto la vi que salió por la puerta solté el aire que tenía guardado dentro. ¿Y si él iba a la fiesta?,¿Qué pensaría de verme allí?, pensaba en tantas cosas que no me podía concentrar en el trabajo. Kakashi-sensei no había vuelto todavía, ya que de lo contrario yo lo habría sabido. Sea como sea le he dicho a Ino que iré y así lo haré, pero no tengo idea de cómo voy a reaccionar si lo veo en la fiesta.

* * *

La tarde del sábado llegó rápidamente, había decidido divertirme en la fiesta de Ino, no había nada de malo en ello, era una mujer joven, guapa y soltera que podía hacer lo que quisiese. Sin embargo me llamó la atención mi último pensamiento, "soltera" ¿por que ahora de repente me definía a mí misma como "soltera"?, ¿acaso estaba en una relación?. Lo que tengo con Kakashi-sensei no se puede llamar relación, es más bien un intercambio de favores, supongo. Me miré al espejo sorprendida dado que ahora hablaba sola.

Decidí que lo mejor era alejarlo unas horas de mi pensamiento y concentrarme en lo que me iba a poner. Caminé hasta mi armario y lo abrí de par en par, analicé todos mis trajes haciendo una mueca cada vez que me probaba un vestido. Todos los vestidos eran por decirlo de alguna forma, muy castos, no es que fuera una monja pero la verdad todos cubrían las zonas donde está noche querían que estuvieran un poco más descubiertas.

Busqué por todo el armario pero no hubo éxito, nada me llamaba la atención. Sin embargo como caído del cielo apareció en uno de mis cajones un vestido negro que me había comprado con mi primer sueldo como Genin. Lo había descartado y exiliado a uno de los cajones inferiores ya que mostraba mucho para la edad que tenía, además de que mis padres me habían prohibido utilizarlo. Lo saqué con cuidado y lo puse en la cama, retiré las etiquetas (que aún tenía) y me lo probé. Me quedaba muy bien, bastante bien la verdad, disimulaba mi poco pecho y me resaltaba el culo y las piernas. "Aún conservo mi figura de antes", me dije emocionada, pero después de pensar un poco no sabía si eso debía alegrarme o entristecerme.

Sacudí mi cabeza alejando los malos pensamientos, volví a mirarme en el espejo y por fin me quedé satisfecha con el resultado. Después peiné mi cabello, decidí hacerme un semi recogido, utilicé más maquillaje del habitual e incluso resalté mis ojos verdes con unas sombras negras y doradas a las que acompañaba un delineado de gato. Mis labios los pinté de un rojo sangriento, y añadí un poco de brillo para que no parecieran resecos. El resultado final me gustó mucho, me puse unos tacones altos, cogí mi bolso y salí decidida a divertirme.

Cuando llegué a la esquina de la casa de Ino pude comprobar que la fiesta ya había empezado, luces parpadeantes, música a tope, gente entrando y saliendo...entré a la fiesta muy segura de mi misma, vi que varios compañeros de mi clase ya se encontraban divirtiendo y bebiendo, me acerqué hasta el grupo de Naruto que se encontraba en una esquina y los saludé. Los chicos me miraron extrañados por mi cambio de look, e incluso podía notar varias miradas profundas de algunos de ellos.

—¡Pero bueno que tenemos aquí!—exclamó Ino detrás de mí. Yo me giré de mala gana mientras la saludaba sin mucho ánimo. —Veo que has seguido mi consejo, muy bien Frentona—me felicitó a la vez que me miraba de pies a cabeza.

No me había fijado pero al lado suyo estaba un chico que me miró de forma avergonzada, Ino se acercó hasta él mientras le susurraba algo al oído.

—Sakura este es Hiroshi, es de la Aldea del agua, ha venido hasta aquí por una misión, y se quedará unos días en Kohona, ¿A qué es muy guapo?—Ino hablaba demasiado mientras intentaba presentarme al chico que se avergonzaba a cada palabra suya.

—Mucho gusto—me dijo Hiroshi presentándose, yo correspondí a su saludo y también me presente. Ino al ver que no pintaba nada en aquel lugar se esfumó de la misma forma en la que había llegado. Miré a mis alrededores y vi que todos estaban muy entretenidos, bien con sus parejas o bebiendo o comiendo, o haciendo todo a la vez como lo hacía Naruto, pero bueno él tiene un don especial para avergonzarse solo.. en fin ese es otro tema.

Nos sentamos en uno de los sofás y comenzamos a hablar. Hiroshi era un chico bastante atractivo, guapo, y apuesto, tenía el pelo de color oscuro, al igual que sus ojos, algo que me recordó mucho a Sasuke...me contó por encima los detalles de su misión y también me dijo que era la primera vez que venía Kohona. Me pidió que antes de irse le enseñara los lugares más importantes de la aldea, además tenía muchas ganas de hacerse una foto con nuestros Hokages tallados en la roca y por supuesto quería probar nuestro muy bien conocido y delicioso, Ramen.

La conversación me estaba divirtiendo y mucho, hace años que no me había sentido tan cómoda con alguien hablando tal vez y fue por eso que yo también decidí abrirme un poco a él. Le hablé sobre mi trabajo, un poco sobre mi familia y sobre todo de mis amigos y de..Sasuke.

* * *

La noche fue avanzando con rapidez, hablábamos sin parar y bebíamos cada vez más. Yo al estar sentada no noté los efectos del alcohol en mi cuerpo, los noté, cuando me reía de todo lo que él me decía y cuando me sacó a bailar. En cuanto me levanté del sofá sentí que el piso se movía, me regañé por dentro por otra vez haber bebido sin control, era la última vez me dije, sin embargo también me justifiqué diciendo que, un día era un día, y al fin y al cabo estaba en una fiesta y tenía ganas de divertirme.

Me movía al ritmo de la música, al principio tímidamente pero después fui cogiendo confianza y me movía con mayor sensualidad. Hiroshi también se animó y ambos bailábamos en el centro de la pista como si fuéramos unos profesionales, o eso era lo que yo creía. La música cada vez fue más lenta y todas las parejas se iban acercando uno al otro, yo que en este punto el alcohol estaba en su punto álgido hice lo mismo y mientras ponía mis brazos rodeando el cuello del joven de la aldea del agua.

Nos movíamos lentamente escuchando cada melodía de la canción, cuando esta dejó de sonar me dijo muy cerca del oído que le acompañara hasta la azotea para hablar tranquilamente sin tanta gente alrededor. Accedí con un poco de dudas, él me guió tomándome de la mano y sacándome de la fiesta.

Recuerdo que la luna tenía una hermosa forma en cuarto menguante y que soplaba una brisa fresca. Después de varios minutos de hablar, nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos el uno al otro, y varios segundos después él cerraba los ojos mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hasta mis labios. Cerré los ojos esperando su beso, sin embargo algo o mejor dicho alguien nos interrumpió.

—Sakura-chan, aquí estabas—dijo una voz muy conocida para mí.

El mareo se me quitó al oír sus palabras, e Hiroshi detuvo sus movimientos. El emisor del mensaje estaba detrás mío, llamándome, giré mi cuerpo lentamente no queriendo denotar mi incomodidad y vergüenza. —Kakashi-sensei—atiné a contestar mientras los nervios se apoderaban una vez más de mi cuerpo.

Hiroshi se alejó incluso más de mi lado, Kakashi-sensei se acercó a mí con rapidez mientras me abrazaba como si no me hubiera visto en mucho tiempo, a pesar de la extraña situación que estaba viviendo, yo correspondí el efusivo abrazo.

—Hace tiempo que no te veo, sabes es mi alumna favorita—dijo Kakashi dirigiendo la última frase a Hiroshi. Él simplemente le sonrió en respuesta y miró hacia otro lado. Pensaba que el abrazo era una muestra de alegría, sin embargo todo cambio cuando aprovechando nuestra cercanía me susurró en el oído. —En cinco minutos en el patio que está detrás de la casa—. Después de esto me soltó y desapareció no sin antes despedirse de mi acompañante.

—No sabía que tu maestro te apreciara tanto—dijo Hiroshi sorprendido.

—Sí, bueno...él siempre ha sido un poco...extraño...en fin me tengo que ir, mañana entro temprano a trabajar y quiero dormir aunque sea un par de horas. Me ha gustado mucho conocerte, espero volver a verte—Le dije despidiéndome de él, Hiroshi intentó detenerme sin embargo yo le volví a decir que me tenía que ir.

Salí de la azotea y me dirigí hasta el baño, cerré la puerta tras de mí, y llevé mi mano hasta mi pecho. Mi corazón latía velozmente, mi pecho subía y bajaba agitado tras los sucesos que habían pasado en cuestión de segundos. Respiré profundamente para calmar mis nervios. No sabía que hacer, él me había citado en poco tiempo en el patio trasero, "¿y si alguien nos viera?. ¿Qué dirían?," pero si no iba tal vez Kakashi se molestara y no quisiera verme más, y por otro lado yo también quería verlo y porque no decirlo, también quería estar con él.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado de no encontrarme con nadie a fin de no levantar sospechas, salí del lugar lentamente y me dirigí hasta donde me había citado.

En el patio trasero no había casi nada de iluminación, y la luna por muy bella que estuviera no iluminaba lo suficiente. Decidí caminar con cuidado para no tropezarme con algo y caerme, mis tacones altos no ayudaban mucho con la labor.

"Tal vez se haya ido, o alguien lo vio y decidió irse" pensaba. Caminé rodeando la casa y no lo vi, me di la vuelta decidida a regresar a la fiesta, cuando una mano fuerte me agarró del brazo y me metió hasta dentro de una de las habitaciones que se encontraban en el patio trasero.

Unas manos fuertes me recorrieron todo el cuerpo, unas manos que ya me habían tocado antes y que yo conocía perfectamente. Me empujó contra la pared mientras se recargaba encima mío. No veía nada dado la oscuridad del lugar, pero sentía su aliento en mi cara, muy cerca de mis labios.

Cerré los ojos, sintiendo su respiración cerca de la mía, sus manos se deslizaron por mi cuerpo y se detuvieron en la parte baja del vestido. Sentí como la tela de mi vestido iba subiendo poco a poco, como acariciaba mis piernas e iba subiendo sus caricias hasta tocar por dentro de mis muslos. Un gemido ahogado salió de mi garganta. Él aprovechó ese momento para morderme delicadamente el cuello. Yo no me quede atrás, aproveché la tregua que me daba la oscuridad para superar mi vergüenza y bajar la cremallera de su chaleco, él no dijo nada por lo que seguí en mi tarea. Acaricié por debajo de esa prenda que la había abierto, metí mis manos y sentí por primera vez la calidez de su pecho, la firmeza de su abdomen y la suavidad de su piel.

—¿Has practicado lo que te ordené?—preguntó Kakashi-sensei mientras rozaba levemente mi intimidad. Mis gemidos se intensificaron aún más con su toque.

—Sí...Kakashi-sensei—contesté con voz entrecortada.

—A ver si es verdad— añadió.

Sus manos habilidosas siguieron rozando el punto de placer de mi intimidad, mi excitación no paraba de crecer, aumenté mis caricias e incluso me atreví a subirle la camiseta que llevaba por debajo. Mis manos acariciaron todo su pecho, e iban bajando por su abdomen dibujando cada abdominal, cada músculo. Mi atrevimiento fue más allá al bajar aún más mis manos, acaricié su vientre y poco a poco me iba aventurando hasta llegar a su miembro. Él jadeó levemente ante mis caricias, metí mi mano dentro de su pantalón, esperé pacientemente alguna réplica o rechazo, sin embargo el guardó silencio y no dijo nada.

Seguí con mi misión, metí mi mano en su ropa interior y por fin pude tocar su palpitante erección. Él me acercó aún más a su cuerpo y besó mis labios con pasión. (Rima 😂).

—Te gusta, lo que sientes—dijo entre jadeos haciéndome referencia directamente a su miembro.

—Sí, Kakashi-sensei, me gusta—respondí

Sus palabras, sus caricias y la humedad de su lengua en mi cuello me estaban volviendo loca, y él seguía tocándome cada vez con más ahínco, yo solo gemía, mientras correspondía cada beso suyo. Toqué con vehemencia su miembro. Acaricié toda la longitud del falo, mientras rozaba con las yemas de mis dedos su punta. Ambos estábamos agitados, embriagados de placer, necesitábamos ir más allá, o por lo menos yo no podía más, y necesitaba urgentemente que me hiciera suya en ese mismo lugar.

Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cadera, él aprovechó este movimiento para subir aún más mi vestido e introducir sus dedos en mi intimidad, este roce hizo que arqueara la espalda y me aferrara aún más a él. Sus dedos vagaban libremente por mis pliegues, acariciándolos con delicadeza, explorándolos sin prisa, los gemidos salían de mi garganta cada vez más rápido.

—Por favor, Kakashi-sensei, no puedo más— susurré suplicante.

Él se encontraba al igual que yo, sentí que con mis palabras su miembro se puso más rígido y palpitante. Retiró sus manos de mi sexo, y rápidamente bajó el tanga que llevaba puesto. Mi ropa interior se deslizaba por mis muslos, cuando él se detuvo abruptamente.

—Viene alguien—susurró con cierto disgusto mientras nos separábamos. —mañana por la noche en mi casa—me dijo antes de desaparecer en una bomba de humo.

Subí rápidamente mi ropa interior e intenté parecer lo más tranquila posible, aunque mi corazón latía a ritmo acelerado al igual que mi pulso. Respiré profundamente mientras acomodaba mi pelo detrás de las orejas.

—Sakura, Sakura, ¿estás aquí?— era claramente la voz de Ino.

—Si Ino, estoy aquí ahora salgo— conteste rápidamente.

—¿Pero qué haces aquí frentona?— preguntó mientras encendía la luz de la habitación. Me miró directamente a los ojos, mientras me analizaba de arriba a abajo, sonrió maliciosamente cuando terminó de hacer todo su análisis

—¿Con quién estabas Sakura?—otra pregunta más a la que no sabía que contestar.

—Con nadie, simplemente me aburrí de la fiesta y decidí dar un paseo por tu casa, pensaba que había un baño por aquí fue por eso que me metí en esta habitación—respondí lo mejor que pude.

—No sabes mentir Sakura, te conozco desde que éramos unas crías, no me vengas con que querías ver el resto de mi casa— dijo muy indignada.

—Pues es la verdad, allá tú si no quieres creerla—añadí yo igual de indignada.

Salí de la habitación, Ino seguía detrás mío. Me sentí mal por mentirle pero no quería que supiera de mi relación con Kakashi-sensei, todavía no, ya más adelante se lo confesaría todo....

—Me voy a casa, gracias por todo Ino—le dije mientras me acercaba hasta el portón principal de su casa.

—No hay de que, espero que hayas disfrutado de la fiesta—dijo en tono burlesco. —Esperaré con paciencia a que me cuentes la verdad—añadió para luego volver sobre sus pasos.

Llegué a mi casa pasada la media noche, quité mis dolorosos zapatos, me senté en mi cama mientras masajeaba mis adoloridos pies, terminé de desvestirme y ponerme el pijama. Miré al techo pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido hace unas horas, recordando como había perdido el control una vez que sentí sus caricias en mi piel. Y pensando en todo lo que aún me tenía que enseñar, me di vueltas y vueltas por la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, "¿acaso estaba pensando más de la cuenta en Kakashi-sensei?, ¿qué pasaría después de todo esto, es decir, terminaríamos esto sin más....?, pero que estoy pensando, en cuanto cumpla su cometido, él terminará este juego, estoy segura..." me dije antes de caer rendida en las redes de Morfeo.

* * *

Llegué a su casa como habíamos acordado, esta vez me puse una falda corta de color rosa, y una camiseta de tirantes que había comprado hace unos días, por debajo decidí que lo mejor era usar lencería de encaje negra ya que quería que Kakashi-sensei me viera más atractiva.

Toqué la puerta varías veces pero nadie me abrió, esperé durante algunos segundos, sin embargo parecía que no había nadie dentro. Decidí esperarlo un poco más, mi paciencia se estaba terminando, cuando apareció frente a mí poniéndose la mano detrás de la cabeza, —Lo siento, Sakura-Chan— me dijo mientras sacaba las llaves e ingresábamos al departamento.

Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta con llave. Bajó las persianas, dejando en penumbras la habitación, mi pulso comenzó a acelerarse por lo rápido que cambiaba su forma de ser.  
Él se dirigió hasta su cuarto e hizo un gesto con la mano para que yo lo siguiera. Cuando entré me senté en su cama y mientras encendía la luz de su lámpara.

—¿Qué tal ayer, en la fiesta de Ino?—Preguntó de repente.

—Bueno...estuvo bien, no pensé que iba a ir Kakashi-sensei—respondí un tanto nerviosa.

—¿Fue por eso que casi te besas con ese chico?—Preguntó, mientras se quitaba la máscara y dejaba al descubierto su perfecto rostro.

—Yo...eee...bueno—Las palabras simplemente se habían quedado atrapadas en mi garganta y no salían.

Me quedé mirando los gestos de Kakashi-Sensei, analizando su cara, "¿por qué de repente me preguntaba por el fallido beso, ¿acaso sentía celos?. No, eso era imposible, pero entonces...¿por qué nos interrumpió justo en el momento en el que nos íbamos a besar?..."

—Sakura, puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida, pero mientras hagamos "esto", no quiero que tengas ninguna relación con nadie, si no cumples eso, yo no podré seguir adelante con lo que estamos haciendo—dijo tranquilamente.

Me quedé pensando en sus palabras, no entendía porque él no quería que estuviera con nadie, "acaso quería exclusividad absoluta?.

—Si, entiendo Kakashi-Sensei, lo de ayer no fue algo pla...—intenté contestarle pero me interrumpió.

—No tienes que darme explicaciones, simplemente mientras esto dure, no quiero que nadie más se acerque a ti, ¿entiendes?—contestó tranquilamente.

Yo solamente asentí, él por alguna extraña razón me quedo mirando más tiempo del necesario, se acercó a mi y me besó apasionadamente. —Hoy vamos a hacer algo diferente—dijo Kakashi-Sensei mientras se separaba de mi y se tumbaba en la cama. —Hoy vas a aprender a dar placer a un hombre—añadió, mientras mis mejillas ardían por sus palabras.

**Segunda lección: Dar placer**

Sus palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza, lo miré fijamente mientras él terminaba de quitarse el chaleco, la camiseta y el pantalón azul marino de su uniforme. Se tumbó en la cama, y puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza. 

—Ven acércate—me dijo.

Me dirigí hasta donde se encontraba poniéndome al lado suyo, él me miró divertido mientras tocaba mis piernas y lentamente subía mi falda, la subió hasta que vio el tanga negro que estaba utilizando y sonrió complacido.

—Lo primero que debes saber es que los hombres somos visuales, eso que quiere decir- me dijo como si estuviera dándome una clase o enseñándome un jutsu nuevo.

—Significa que nos excitamos fácilmente solo con ver—siguió hablando. —Por ejemplo: unas piernas bonitas, un pecho bien proporcionado, un buen trasero, una lencería sexy como la que llevas. Somos por decirlo de alguna forma más básicos que las mujeres en ese sentido, ya que por el contrario ustedes necesitan más estímulos para excitarse, bueno la gran mayoría, no todas claro—concluyó Kakashi-Sensei.

—Lo segundo que debes saber es donde tocar y donde besar—añadió, mientras yo asentía a todo lo que me decía. —Tienes que saber qué zonas son más erógenas que otras, están por ejemplo la boca, el pecho, y por supuesto nuestro miembro. A este último tienes que tratarlo con cariño ya que es muy delicado—mi cara estaba roja como un tomate por el cúmulo de información sexual que recibía.

—Para mucha gente hay muchos tabúes, en lo referente al sexo, pero en la cama...todo vale si las dos personas esta en de acuerdo—esto último me tomó por sorpresa, "¿qué era lo que él quería enseñarme y era un tabú en la sociedad?".

—Vamos a comenzar Sakura-chan, enséñame lo que sabes hacer—dijo cerrando los ojos.

Lo primero que hice fue recordar todas sus palabras, cada una de sus frases, "que bueno que tengo una excelente memoria", me felicité internamente. Comencé quitando mi ropa y quedando solo en la lencería negra que había comprado exclusivamente para la ocasión.

Él abrió los ojos y no me los quitó de encima hasta que me quede en ropa interior. —Muy bien, primer paso completado—me felicitó mientras él iba tocando mi cuerpo.

Me arrodillé en la cama y fui acariciando y delineando su rostro, él mantuvo sus ojos cerrados. Me acerqué hasta su cara y sentí su respiración, humedecí un poco mis labios y me fui acercando a los suyos, los besé por encima y me iba abriendo paso metiendo ligeramente mi lengua en su boca. Kakashi-sensei accedió a mi petición y abrió su boca para que mi lengua la explorara a placer, me agarró de la nuca e hizo que nuestras lenguas chocaran mientras ambos profundizábamos el beso.

Cuando sentí que no podía respirar me alejé y tomé aire. Lentamente fui besando el resto de su rostro, me acerqué a su oreja y moví levemente su lóbulo con mi lengua, el gimió ante este gesto.

Mis besos fueron recorriendo su mentón, fui bajando hasta su cuello, mordiendo levemente su clavícula, adentrándome más abajo hasta llegar a sus pezones. Él mantenía los ojos cerrados, lo cual agradecí internamente ya que facilitaba mi misión.

Rocé sus pezones con mi lengua, el respiró profundamente, lamí cada centímetro de esa zona tan delicada mientras mis manos tocaban su pecho. Mi lengua comenzó a jugar con sus pezones, dejando el rastro de mi saliva en cada uno de ellos, sentí que sus manos comenzaron a divagar por mi cuerpo, tocando sin ningún pudor mis senos y bajando hasta posarse en mis nalgas.

Seguí bajando mi lengua por su pecho, toqué su abdomen mientras iba dibujando con mis dedos cada uno de sus músculos, su respiración no hacía más que aumentar al igual que mí excitación.

Me detuve para mirar su rostro, noté que lo tenía ligeramente sonrojado, sonreí de lado complacida por mis progresos. Mi mirada entonces se enfocó en el objetivo de todo este ejercicio. Acaricié levemente por encima de la ropa, él se movió de inmediato abriendo la boca para respirar mejor. Sabía de algo que era mal visto en la sociedad y que tal vez Kakashi-sensei me quería enseñar, yo quería que él disfrutara tanto como yo lo hice la primera vez que estuve con él, fue por eso que decidí que llegaría hasta el final.

Cambié de posición, me puse entre sus piernas, me arrodillé una vez más y fui tocando por encima de su ropa interior todo su miembro. Mis manos rozaban fuertemente lo que tenía escondido debajo de la tela, con mis dientes fui quitando la prenda que me molestaba mientras iba besando y lamiendo toda la piel que se quedaba expuesta...Por fin logré retirar todo aquello que me molestaba, mi cara se llenó de sorpresa y tal vez de miedo al descubrir por fin lo que llevaba tanto tiempo imaginando entre mis piernas...

Kakashi-Sensei abrió los ojos, se sorprendió mucho e iba a decir algo, sin embargo se quedó sin palabras en cuanto introduje su miembro en mi boca.

Era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero recordé sus palabras "ser delicada" me había dicho. Sujeté mi pelo y fui poco a poco descubriendo aquella cosa que tanto me causaba curiosidad.

Comencé lamiendo la punta de su erguido miembro, él reaccionó soltando un gemido ahogado, seguí con mi labor lamiendo el resto de su falo. Él seguía mis movimientos con mucha atención, mientras acariciaba mi cabeza. Seguí jugueteando un poco con su miembro, mientras Kakashi-sensei movía la cabeza para atrás conteniendo sus gemidos.

—¿Qué debo hacer ahora Sensei?— pregunté haciéndomela inocente.

—No juegues conmigo Sakura, usa tu imaginación—me dijo mientras apretaba mi pelo.

Entendí claramente lo que tenía que hacer, me posicioné frente a su miembro, y de nuevo lo metí en la boca, pero está vez lo introduje mucho más en mi cavidad, haciendo que la cadera de mi maestro se aferrara aún más a mi boca. Acaricié con mi húmeda lengua todo su miembro dejando el rastro de mi saliva en él.

El jadeaba agitado mientras guiaba mi cabeza con su mano, yo lamía, chupaba y besaba su palpitante miembro. Kakashi-Sensei estaba absorto en el placer que le estaba proporcionando. Los gemidos se fueron intensificando. Y yo sentía que mi intimidad comenzaba a humedecerse. Era la primera vez que me sentía tan poderosa, tenía a mi maestro en mis manos, o mejor dicho lo tenía en mi boca.

El movimiento de sus embestidas aumentaba peligrosamente, mi cabeza se movía de forma rítmica, él estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo. Sentí que su miembro se endurecía y palpitaba cada vez más... —Sakura...ya basta...—dijo con voz ronca. Levanté mi cabeza mirándolo confundida. Me quitó la cabeza y se puso de pie. Entonces comenzó a frotar su pene de forma rítmica, no me gustó que me quitara de lo que yo estaba haciendo.

—Kakashi-sensei, yo quiero terminar—susurré de forma sensual.

Me puse de rodillas mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos. —Por favor, Sensei—supliqué una vez más. Él siguió tocando su miembro rítmicamente mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Sa..ku..ra—pronunció antes de volver a abrir los ojos. Quité su mano y volví a tocar su miembro, él me miraba con deseo. Rocé una vez más con mi lengua la punta y metí entero su pene en mi boca. Él agarró con fuerza mi cabeza y fue marcando el ritmo aún más rápido. Sus jadeos y gemidos se escuchaban por toda la habitación, cerró los ojos absorto en el placer que le proporcionaba. Sus manos agarraron con más fuerza mi cabeza y repentinamente la quitó mientras me daba la espalda y aumentaba las caricias a su miembro.

—Yo quiero terminar lo que empecé—le reproché de nuevo. Él no pudo más, se dio la vuelta, me agarró del pelo mientras sujetaba firmemente mi cabeza. —Muéstrame tu cara—me dijo con voz ronca y totalmente excitado. Sentí como toda su cálida semilla se fue derramando en mi cara, abrí los ojos y pude ver su hermoso rostro totalmente agitado, como cerraba los párpados disfrutando plenamente el momento, como subía y bajaba el pecho intentando calmar su respiración.

—Lo... siento, yo.. no quería derramar eso en ti..esto no era lo que había pensado qué hiciéramos—Confesó mientras intentaba calmarse.

—Nunca pensé que supieras tan bien, Sensei—respondí. Él me miró sorprendido por mi respuesta, pero no dijo nada, se fue al baño y trajo consigo una toalla húmeda, me pasó por todo mi rostro con delicadeza, y una vez que hizo esto, me recostó en la cama y él se puso a mi lado.

Acarició mi cuerpo por encima de la lencería. —Gracias—fue lo único que me dijo. Sonreí en respuesta, miré con sorpresa el reloj que tenía colgado en la pared y decidí irme, ya que mis padres habían vuelto y se extrañarían que volviera tan tarde a casa.

—Me tengo que ir, Kakashi Sensei—dije y me puse de pie.

—Sakura, me gustaría que algún día te quedarás a dormir—Soltó repentinamente.

Me di la vuelta sorprendida por su petición, sonreí nuevamente. —Claro Sensei, cuando mis padres se vayan de viaje, me podré quedar con usted—respondí tímidamente.

Salí muy contenta del departamento de Kakashi-Sensei, pasaba la media noche y fui rápidamente hasta mi casa, logré meterme por la ventana de mi habitación sin hacer mucho ruido y me dirigí a la ducha.

Mientras el agua caía sobre mi cabeza pensaba en todo lo que había pasado, cada día era más difícil quitarme a ese hombre de mis pensamientos. Recordé como antes de irme me dio un beso apasionado, citándome nuevamente cuando él volviera de una misión. Mi corazón se aceleraba al pensar en la forma en la que me hacía sentir. Me sentí tan segura, estos días habían sido mágicos y por primera vez en mi vida, había dado placer a un hombre, y no a cualquier hombre, si no al más deseado y misterioso de toda Kohona: Kakashi Hatake.

Fin del día, Lección aprendida.

Continuará....


	4. Página 15: Días 20-30

Hace pocos días que fue nuestro último encuentro, y sin embargo siento que para mí han pasado años sin verlo, intento concentrarme en el hospital, en mi trabajo, y en el entrenamiento con Tsunade-Sama, sin embargo no puedo dejar de pensar en él, en mi sensei.

Varios rumores han llegado a Konoha, rumores que apuntan que Sasuke se ha arrepentido de todos sus crímenes y que desea volver para colaborar con la aldea. Sería una mentirosa al decir que esa noticia no me afectó en absoluto, es más, cuando escuché su nombre algo dentro de mi se estremeció.

No entiendo el porqué de ese cambio tan repentino en su actitud, nunca entendí a Sasuke, no es que no me alegre de su cambio, pero después de años y años que pasamos Naruto, Kakashi-Sensei y yo misma buscándole, e incluso poniendo en peligro nuestras vidas, para siempre encontrarnos con ese muro de odio y oscuridad que él había construido, es raro que ahora sea él mismo el que quiera volver a la aldea que tanto odió.

Tengo que admitir que en esa época, no era más que una tonta e ingenua niña que seguía esperando a su príncipe azul, esperando que él cambiara, que volviera a Kohona, que comenzáramos un noviazgo juntos para después con los años casarnos y vivir felices para toda la vida.

He de admitir que lo amé, y lo amé mucho, tal vez fue por eso por lo que oír aquellos rumores me afectaron tanto. Sinceramente no sabía que iba a hacer si me lo encontraba por la calle: ignorarlo, saludarlo, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, o mantenerme distante.... no sabía lo que iba a hacer si lo veía.

Los rumores de la llegada de Sasuke se hicieron realidad, y yo misma lo confirmé cuando me encontré frente a él. Al principio lo miré sorprendida, había cambiado mucho, su rostro estaba más sombrío que antes, su mirada seguía siendo fría y oscura, y su pelo estaba más largo. Él me miró como siempre lo había hecho, con ese aire de superioridad rodeándolo, tal vez esperaba que me lanzara en sus brazos y que le agradeciera por volver a Konoha, pero nada de eso sucedió. Reaccioné rápidamente y le dediqué la mejor de mis sonrisas, después de esto di media vuelta y me alejé del lugar. No vi su reacción, pero imagino que se llevó una sorpresa al ver que yo no le había recibido como él esperaba.

Desde ese día no lo volví a ver, e intentaba evitarlo a como de lugar, quería seguir viviendo como hasta ahora, y no iba a permitir que Sasuke volviera a irrumpir en mi vida como lo había hecho siempre.

* * *

Hoy decidí quedarme más tiempo en el hospital, habían muchos pacientes y no me iba tranquila a mi casa sin haberlos atendido a todos, salí del hospital y caminé sin ninguna prisa por las calles que conducían hasta mi casa. Bostecé despreocupadamente cuando sentí que alguien me atrapaba con sus brazos y tapaba mi boca. Estaba tan cansada que no me había percatado que alguien me había estado siguiendo. Intenté darle un golpe pero la persona que me tenía sujeta era muy hábil y rápidamente me redujo.

El aroma que desprendía me era familiar, pero no fue hasta que intenté mirarlo que confirmé mis sospechas. Unos ojos rojos como la sangre me miraban sin ninguna piedad, sus ojos mostraban enojo e ira, y otros sentimientos que no sabía como interpretarlos. Al darme cuenta de quién era mi cuerpo se comenzó a relajar, más no mi enfado hacia él, ya que no entendía para nada sus acciones.

—¿Pero qué haces Sasuke?—pregunté en cuanto me quitó la mano de la boca.

—Vaya vaya, ya no me dices Sasuke-kun, ni te lanzas a mis brazos, como has cambiado Sakura—respondió en tono de burla.

—Te lo vuelvo a repetir, ¿qué quieres?, porque me atacas como un vil delincuente— Volví a preguntar nuevamente.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente se acercó más a mí, yo por instinto retrocedí poniendo mis brazos en modo de defensa, esperando cualquier ataque suyo. El miedo se estaba apoderando de mi cuerpo a cada paso que él daba, sus ojos rojos brillaban y sus pupilas negras cambiaban de forma asustándome cada vez más, no sabía si ese era mi final, me sentí tonta por haber escogido aquella calle tan poco transitada para caminar, por no haber perdido aún mi virginidad con Kakashi-sensei, por haber amado tanto a un hombre tan malvado como él, por haber perdido tanto mi tiempo en cosas que no eran importantes...

Creí que mi fin había llegado, cerré los ojos esperando que el golpe fuera rápido y preciso, cuando sentí sus labios tocando los míos, abrí los ojos sorprendida por el cambio radical en su actitud. Sus ojos me miraban firmemente, mientras nuestras bocas chocaban. Su roce era cálido, no tenía nada que ver con sus fríos ojos. Su lengua se aventuró atrevidamente a rozar la mía. Por un momento, por tan sólo unos segundos me dejé llevar, mi mente viajó a aquellos años donde yo me moría porque él me besara de esa forma. Sin embargo la imagen de Kakashi-Sensei, irrumpió y se volvió muy presente en mi cabeza.

Aparté lo más rápido que pude a Sasuke y dejándolo una vez más sorprendido por mi actitud, corrí lo más rápido que mis cansadas piernas podían, imaginé que él no me seguía, su orgullo era más grande que un castillo, así que después de ese rechazo podía estar segura de que Sasuke Uchiha jamás volvería a hablarme.

Llegué a mi casa tan rápido como pude, mi corazón bombeaba rápidamente, mientras las yemas de mis dedos acariciaban mis labios donde momentos antes habían sido besados por Sasuke.

Respiré profundamente, analizando todo lo que había ocurrido, tal vez hace algunos años o incluso hace algunos meses me hubiera lanzado a sus brazos, y le hubiera rogado que me hiciera suya, sin embargo después de todo lo que él me hizo, corresponderle sería aceptar que no tengo dignidad, ni amor propio. Y aunque me cueste reconocerlo, la mayor razón por la que lo rechacé fue por Kakashi-Sensei.

Seguramente para Kakashi, yo no era más que una niña tonta jugando a ser mujer, queriendo experimentar el placer que me había negado durante años, esperando a que viniera el hombre del que me había enamorado siendo todavía una niña. Tal vez para mi Sensei todo esto no era más que un juego, sin embargo para mí, había algo más, cada día soñaba con verlo, añoraba su presencia y sus cálidos y para nada castos besos. No sé en qué momento había comenzado a pensar más y más en mi maestro. "Esto no es nada bueno Sakura" me repetía una y otra vez, "en cuanto este juego termine te quedarás tan sola como al principio". Decidí que había llegado demasiado lejos como para abandonar nuestras lecciones y ya que yo había empezado con toda esta situación, decidí que también lo terminaría.

Me metí en la ducha como era mi costumbre, deseaba quitarme toda la suciedad acumulada en mi cuerpo, y sobre todo quitarme aquel maldito olor embriagante que me dejó Sasuke. Salí de la ducha con una toalla al rededor de mi cuerpo y otra en mi cabeza, encendí las luces de la habitación para ver mejor y allí encontré una nota clavada con un Kunai en una de las paredes de mi cuarto.

La nota me sorprendió bastante, abrí la ventana intentando ver quién había dejado esa nota en mi casa, intentando reconocer a la figura que se movía entre las sombras para no ser descubierto, hubiera salido detrás suyo, pero estaba desnuda y mojada.

Me resigné a dejarle escapar, me senté en el filo de mi cama y con cuidado abrí la nota:

- _Tenemos que hablar, te espero mañana por la tarde en mi casa.-_

_Kakashi_

La nota era normal, sin embargo eso de que tenía que hablar me resultaba muy raro, si Kakashi había vuelto ¿por qué no me había buscado?, y en su lugar me había dejado solo una nota. Su manera de proceder era muy extraña y su nota era demasiado fría hasta para él. Decidí dejarle de dar más vueltas y dormirme, ya mañana le preguntaría que era eso tan importante que necesitaba hablar conmigo.

* * *

Me presenté en el lugar citado a la hora citada. La puerta estaba entreabierta algo que me resultó bastante raro. Entré en la habitación que como ya era costumbre estaba en penumbras, las persianas apenas dejaban entrar la poca luz que brindaba el atardecer. Mi corazón se aceleró en cuanto sentí que la puerta se cerró detrás mío. Esperaba que me abrazara y que me besara en ese mismo instante pero nada de eso ocurrió.

—Sakura, esto se ha terminado—pronunció con un tono tan frío que apenas lo podía reconocer.

—¿Por qué?—pregunté casi en shock por sus palabras.

—Tu lo sabes mejor que nadie, ayer te vi con Sasuke, e imagino que habéis vuelto, no quiero ser un impedimento entre los dos—su tono era más amargo y frío que antes.

Apreté mis puños ante su respuesta, la rabia me fluía por mis venas, me giré para encararlo, y decirle todo lo que sentía, sin embargo la poca luz dificultaba que le viera. Me acerqué como pude a la ventana y subí con rapidez la persiana. Dejando que unos rayos anaranjados se colaran por toda la habitación.

Kakashi-Sensei seguía con su mirada perdida, llevaba la máscara que hacía imposible ver sus gestos bajo ella, y me acerqué hasta donde se encontraba.

—Lo de ayer no significó nada para mí, Sasuke y yo no tenemos nada que ver, ademas ¿por qué me seguía?—pregunté bastante irritada.

—Te dije que no quería que estuvieras con otros hombres mientras esto pasara entre nosotros, y ayer no te vi quejarte cuando él te beso—contestó molesto.

—Es decir que encima que me espías, no te pudiste quedar para ver todo lo que sucedió. Es cierto que nos besamos, mejor dicho él me besó y yo me quedé tan sorprendida que no pude reaccionar, sin embargo después me alejé de él y no pasó nada más—respondí cada vez elevando más mi tono de voz y tuteándolo por primera vez.

—Tu siempre estuviste enamorada de él, no tiene caso que me lo niegues—

Mis puños seguían apretados, tanto que comenzaban a dolerme las manos, yo estaba diciendo toda la verdad y él no me creía, decidí irme de ese lugar, me sentía ofendida por sus palabras, después de todo y por muy maduro que Kakashi fuera, estaba actuando como un niño pequeño que se había puesto celoso por otro hombre.

—Lo que usted diga Sensei, hemos terminado—concluí antes de coger mi bolso y encaminarme hasta la puerta.

—Entonces es así como termina, espero que seas feliz con Sasuke—dijo con un tono lleno de ira.

—Yo elijo con quien voy a ser feliz, y como te he dicho lo de ayer no significó nada, fue solamente un beso, y aunque no me quieras creer es solamente eso, que pena ver como alguien tan maduro se comporta de una forma tan infantil, aunque esto al fin y al cabo era un juego, ¿verdad?, un intercambio de favores, no se porque te pones tan celoso por un estúpido beso—Argumenté perdiendo la poca paciencia que me quedaba.

Salí de aquel lugar muy molesta, completamente enojada conmigo misma por haber pensado que entre los dos podría haber algo más, y sobre todo estaba enojada con él por haber actuado de esa forma. ¿Por qué de repente se ponía tan celoso?, no entendía para nada lo que Kakashi sentía, no era amor ni nada por el estilo, ese hombre seguía siendo un completo misterio para mí. Y si pensaba que lo iba a buscar o quedar con él nuevamente, estaba muy equivocado.

* * *

Hace una semana que no lo veo, y aunque mi cuerpo me dice que lo busque, mi razón y orgullo me frenan. Desde que Sasuke me intentó matar, decidí que jamás me volvería a obsesionar con ningún hombre, me prometía a mi misma quererme y valorarme más y así lo haré, aunque en el fondo desee y anhele los besos de mi sensei.

Mis padres habían vuelto a irse, y me sentía mas sola que nunca, Naruto había sido mi compañía por mucho tiempo, y me había apoyado en los momentos que más lo necesité, tal vez nunca le haya agradecido todo lo que hizo por mi. Compensaré con mi amistad todos los gestos que siempre tuvo conmigo, es mi mejor amigo, es como el hermano que nunca tuve, y debe saber que por esa razón no quiero molestarlo con mis problemas, más ahora que sé que él e Hinata han comenzado un noviazgo.

Suspiré profundamente al verme tan sola comiendo en una mesa tan grande, mi madre me había dejado comida preparada en varios tapers que solo tenía que calentar. Terminé rápido de comer y me apresuré a subir a mi habitación no sin antes darme una ducha.

Mientras el agua caía sobre mi cuerpo recordaba todo lo que me había pasado desde que empecé en la academia, habían pasado tantos años, ya todos habíamos crecido y nada teníamos que ver con aquellos mocosos llorones que éramos. Casi todos mis compañeros y amigos de la academia estaban en pareja o por lo menos tenían a alguien en sus vidas, muy al contrario que yo. ¡Qué irónica era la vida!, sentía un poquito de envidia de Naruto e Hinata, yo Sakura Haruno, sentía celos del niño al que tanto humillé.

Alejé como pude los pensamientos negativos, aún era muy joven y tarde o temprano alguien me querría por lo que era, algún día llegaría ese alguien con quien intentaría compartir mi vida. Salí de la ducha poniendo únicamente una toalla a mi alrededor, mientras que con otra envolvía a mi pelo. Abrí la puerta del baño y me senté en mi cama. Aplicaba con cuidado y masajeando el aceite que solía utilizar después del baño, la ventana se encontraba cerrada, pero de un momento a otro sentí que el aire frío del exterior se colaba por toda la habitación, haciendo que mi piel se erizara.

—Sakura yo..—

—¿Qué hace en mi habitación Kakashi-sensei, le tengo que recordar que es un delito meterse en casas ajenas, sobre todo en la habitación de una joven indefensa como yo?—pregunté poniendo dramatismo en la pregunta.

—Creo que tenemos que hablar— contestó tranquilamente.

—No sé de que quiere hablar, creo que antes fue muy claro conmigo—respondí dejando entrever la amargura en mis palabras.

—No te comportes como una niña Sakura vine a hablar y eso es lo que haré— contestó Kakashi-sensei sin darme más opciones.

—Está bien hablemos entonces—respondí

Él se paseaba de un lado a otro, intentaba iniciar la conversación pero había algo que lo detenía, lo veía un poco nervioso y agobiado, por lo que decidí ser yo la que arrancara.

—Creo que el otro día fue muy claro conmigo... Sensei—

—Tal vez me precipité en mis decisiones Sakura, yo...Sasuke..pensaba que tu...—Intentaba construir una frase pero no podía.

—Ya se lo dije antes, lo de Sasuke y yo terminó hace mucho tiempo, es más nunca empezó, yo fui la única que lo veía de esa forma, pero mis sentimientos por él han muerto—contesté sinceramente.

Noté como sus ojos brillaban ligeramente ante mi confesión, aunque enseguida recobró la compostura. Se paró frente mía mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hasta donde me encontraba. Quitó con cuidado la toalla que me cubría la cabeza dejando que los mechones empapados cayeran sobre mi espalda.

—Aclarado este punto, supongo entonces que podemos seguir donde nos quedamos el otro día—dijo él mientras se bajaba la mascara y dejaba al descubierto su hermoso rostro y su atractivo lunar.

"Estúpido y sensual Kakashi", pensé, él y solo él era capaz de convencerme con tan solo una frase hacer que mi piel se erizara y que mi corazón latiera con más fuerza. No fui capaz de seguirle la contraria simplemente asentí dándole la razón a todo lo que me decía, agradecí a los dioses que mis padres no estuvieran, ya que ni Kakashi ni yo podíamos mas aguantar las ganas de estar juntos.

 **Tercera Lección: Cuestión de Tamaño**.

Mi respiración se agitaba con cada toque suyo, con cada caricia, mi cuerpo aun estaba empapado, yo sostenía la toalla con una mano creando como una barrera entre los dos cuerpos. Mi piel vibraba con cada caricia que me daba, sus labios se apoderaron de los míos de forma salvaje, él también me deseaba con la misma pasión que yo, lo pude sentir en como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante mis caricias.

Sus manos se deslizaron por mi cuerpo acariciándome y tocándome sin ningún pudor, subió sus manos hasta encontrarlas con las mías que sostenían mi toalla.

—Necesito verte—dijo casi demandante a la vez que la tela húmeda caía a mis pies dejándome completamente desnuda.

Sus ojos se abrieron complacidos por la vista que le ofrecía, mis mejillas se sonrojaron ante la mirada que me daba, aquella mirada que me hacia sentir completamente indefensa, pero que a la vez me excitaba. Sus labios volvieron nuevamente a los míos, mientras introducía su lengua de forma demandante. Yo no me quedé atrás, correspondí todos sus besos y caricias, quitándole con desesperación el chaleco y la camiseta del uniforme. Sus besos fueron bajando a mi cuello... deslizándose con pequeños mordiscos a mi clavícula.

Sentía desfallecer en sus brazos, no sabía si el sexo era de esta forma o si era mi sensei quién hacía que todo fuera perfecto. Sin perder más tiempo me cargó en sus brazos mientras me besaba y me depositaba con cuidado en la cama.

La luz de la lampara hacía que no me perdiera detalle de su cuerpo, aunque era mucho mayor que yo, nadie lo diría, ya que su cuerpo era perfecto, sus músculos definidos, sus brazos fuertes, tal vez él era como un buen vino, esos que con los años, se ponen mejores.

No pude seguir pensando ya que vi como se iba quitando los pantalones quedando únicamente en ropa interior. Su abultado miembro dejaba expuestos sus más oscuros deseos. Mis ojos no perdían detalle del espectáculo que presenciaba y por fin el último trozo de tela fue removido, dejando su erguido miembro ante mis ojos. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Kakashi-sensei.

—Te gusta..¿verdad?..Sakura-Chan..eres una pervertida— soltó de repente, haciendo que me sonrojara aún más.

Mi cuerpo ya muy excitado por sus besos, se excitó aún más al ver el erecto miembro de mi sensei, aún era virgen y tal vez debería estar asustada por el tamaño de esa cosa, sin embargo lo único que sentía era como mi intimidad comenzaba a palpitar de forma alarmante.

Parecía que todos mis pensamientos los hubiera dicho en voz alta ya que Kakashi comenzó a acariciar mi entrada. Moviendo sus dedos con cuidado tocando exactamente en el punto donde me daba más placer. Sin ninguna prisa, pausadamente, mirándome directamente a los ojos mientras yo abría más mis piernas ante sus caricias. "¡Por dios!, ¿quién le enseño a este hombre a hacer esto?, era un buen maestro, en todos...todos los sentidos". Pensé.

—Tócate los pechos—ordenó.

Asentí perdida ante el placer que él me proporcionaba, sus ojos estaban llenos de deseo, sabía que a él le gustaba verme, él también era un pervertido que se pasaba leyendo pornografía por horas, el tan conocido ICHA ICHA, tal vez era aquel libro del pervertido de Jiraiya-sama quien le enseñó todo esto.

Cerré los ojos ante el orgasmo que iba a experimentar, estaba llegando casi a la cúspide del placer cuando de repente sentí que Kakashi-Sensei, retiró aposta su mano.

—Te dije que íbamos a ir a mi ritmo, y eso no ha cambiado—dijo mientras se encontraba con mi mirada llena de sorpresa y enfado.

—Si, Sensei—contesté sabiendo que en el fondo al muy pervertido le gustaba que le llamara así, y más en nuestras sesiones de sexo. Mis palabras lo excitaron tanto que tiró de una de mis piernas encontrándome muy cerca de su palpitante miembro.

Con la punta de su miembro fue rozando mi entrada, haciendo que miles de sensaciones placenteras me recorrieran desde los pies a la cabeza.

—Estás muy mojada, Sakura-chan— susurró muy cerca de mi oído atrapando mi boca en su recorrido.

Abrí aún más mis piernas, preparándome para lo que vendría a continuación, Kakashi-sensei no podía más, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, su control hace tiempo que se había ido a la mierda, lo único que quería era que yo gritara porque me poseyera, sus roces, sus movimientos, la forma en la que me tocaba, todo me hacía volver completamente loca.

—Por favor, sensei— supliqué una vez más.

Él lo estaba disfrutando como nunca, sabía que tenía el control de todo, sabía perfectamente que me tenía en sus manos. Y aún así alargaba mi sufrimiento.

—Por favor que— contestó sensualmente.

—Por favor Kakashi...no puedo más—mi voz era entrecortada

Sonrió de la forma mas sensual que jamás había visto, desarmándome por completo.

—Kakashi..que— dijo —Sakura el respeto a los mayores es algo que jamás se debe de perder— soltó de repente.

"Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía", me repetí una vez más felicitándome a mi misma. En el fondo era consciente de que a él esta situación le gustaba, tanto era así que le excitaba de sobre manera que le llamara por su antiguo título.

—Por favor, Kakashi-sensei— dije poniendo la voz más sensual que pude.

No recibí ninguna contestación por su parte, él dejó de rozar su miembro para separar aún mas mis piernas. Sentí como su palpitante erección se encontraba en el umbral de mi entrada, "había dado con la respuesta adecuada, cuando le dije Sensei", me dije, tanto era así que había decidido terminar con mi agonía. Poco a poco fue intentando entrar dentro de mí, pero por alguna razón no lo conseguía. Yo intentaba relajarme pero sentía una presión desagradable en mi intimidad.

—Todavía no estás preparada— añadió sorpresivamente.

—Pero yo lo quiero hacer, estoy preparada para cualquier tipo de dolor— contesté cerrando los ojos como si estuviera en una misión esperando el ataque de un enemigo en cualquier momento.

Escuché un sonoro suspiro de parte de mi sensei, abrí los ojos levemente para mirar su rostro. El rostro de Kakashi-sensei se veía desilusionado, no sé si con la situación o conmigo. Lo miré apenada cerrando las piernas e incorporándome sobre la cama. Me senté en el filo de esta, con la cabeza agachada, pensando en lo que pude hacer mal, pensando en qué tal vez él se hartara de la situación y se fuera.

Me sentía desilusionada y enfadada conmigo misma, estaba a punto de tener por fin a un hombre dentro de mí y me estresé tanto que no pude disfrutar del momento. Siempre había sido una llorona y esta ocasión no iba a ser diferente. Las lágrimas se iban acumulando peligrosamente en mis ojos, dispuestas a salir. Sentí como él se levantó de la cama y se puso al frente mío.

—Sakura, no pasa nada, tranquila— me dijo poniéndose de rodillas para quedar al frente de mi rostro.

—Pero es que yo...yo quiero que..—

—Tranquila, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo, lo importante es que tu disfrutes, de nada me serviría forzarte y que recuerdes tu primera vez como algo traumático—

—Pero yo, es decir, usted...—

—Nunca te has metido nada ahí verdad, es normal que esté muy cerrado, vamos a probar con otra cosa— añadió mientras mis mejillas se sonrojaban por las palabras que me había dicho.

Me tumbó nuevamente en la cama, me besó apasionadamente mientras yo correspondía de la misma forma, sus manos vagaban libremente por mis pechos, haciendo que en poco tiempo mi cuerpo volviera a estar tan excitado como hace unos minutos. Su boca fue bajando nuevamente recorriendo toda mi figura, su lengua iba dejando el rastro de su saliva por donde pasara, mi piel se erizaba ante el contacto de sus labios.

Levantó mis brazos encima de mi cabeza, haciéndome saber que él era quien mandaba y quién llevaba el ritmo en nuestras sesiones. Su lengua rozó y se tomó su tiempo para lamer cada uno de mis pechos, erizando mis pezones. Sus labios jugaron con mi ombligo mientras una de sus manos aprovechó para tocar cada uno de mis senos.

Su boca no se detuvo en mi vientre, si no que fue deslizándose peligrosamente hasta mi intimidad. Me obligó a abrir nuevamente mis piernas. Quitó sus manos de mis brazos y se concentró plenamente en mi intimidad. Mantuve los ojos cerrados disfrutando plenamente de sus atenciones. Su lengua jugaba con mis pliegues haciendo que arqueara mi espalda presa del placer que me embriagaba.

—Voy a probar con un dedo—dijo

Poco a poco fui sintiendo una presión en mi intimidad, no tan intensa como la que había sentido antes, pero seguía siendo molesta. Su dedo se deslizaba con cuidado dentro de mí, mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba con cuidado y esmero el centro de mi entrada. Por fin logró su objetivo y su dedo se encontraba dentro de mí, él espero pacientemente mientras me acostumbraba a su intromisión.

—Eres muy pequeña y estrecha—añadió con una voz cargada de deseo.

Sus palabras hicieron que mi cuerpo se incendiara, moví mis caderas rítmicamente, acostumbrándome en poco tiempo a su dedo, mientras sentía como este entraba y salía de mi interior, haciéndome perder la poca cordura que me quedaba. Cerré los ojos cuando sentí que mi orgasmo estaba próximo a llegar. Sacudí mi cuerpo con más ahínco rozándome con su mano, y finalmente mordí el labio inferior cuando sentí que mis paredes se contraían involuntariamente.

—¡Kakashi-sensei!—exclamé sonoramente absorta en el placer que estaba experimentando.

Kakashi me miró complacido mientras sus manos se dirigían a su miembro, masturbándolo con fuerza, y en poco tiempo sentí como liberó su semilla en mi cuerpo, abrí mis ojos sorprendida por sus acciones, pero lo único que pude ver fue su perfecto rostro contraído y sonrojado disfrutando del placer del orgasmo.

Él se tumbó al lado mío, dejando escapar el aire que le quedaba en los pulmones. Yo lo observaba con mucho interés mientras él mantenía los ojos cerrados, no sabía ni como ni cuando me había vuelto fan numero 1 de su rostro y su sensual lunar.

—Hubiera preferido estar completamente entre tus piernas, pero para otra ocasión será, Sakura-Chan— añadió divertido con los ojos cerrados.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu tamaño sea tan anormal— Respondí enfadada.

Él abrió los ojos sorprendido por mi contestación, pero después de unos segundos rió a carcajadas mientras yo lo miraba indignada y totalmente enfadada.

—Creo que ese ha sido el cumplido más raro que me han hecho— contestó aún riéndose.

—No es ningún cumplido, sensei, es solo que digo que si no tuviera eso tan grande y tan grueso, no hubiéramos tenido problema para...para..ya sabe—

—Si esas tenemos, pues yo tampoco tengo la culpa de que tú seas tan pequeña y estrecha—dijo volviendo a reírse al ver mi cara.

Me levanté de la cama totalmente avergonzada y fui hasta el baño para limpiar todos los fluidos que tenía en mi cuerpo. Cuando salí del baño él me miraba de forma divertido.

—Lo mejor será que me vaya, no creo que quieras tener a un viejo durmiendo a tu lado—dijo mientras se levantaba perezosamente de la cama, buscando sin ninguna prisa las prendas de su uniforme.

—Yo...si quiere sensei, se puede quedar aquí, mis padres no están, así que podemos dormir juntos—confesé avergonzada.

—¿Estás segura?, no quiero incomodarte—

—No me incomoda para nada, sensei—

—Pues entonces ven, que hace mucho frío para estar desnuda fuera de la cama—contestó mientras me miraba de arriba a abajo no perdiéndose detalle de mi cuerpo.

Me acerqué hasta la cama no sin antes apagar la lámpara, me di la vuelta dandole la espalda a Kakashi, él aprovechó esto para acercarme hasta su cuerpo y abrazarme por la cintura.

—Buenas noches Sakura-chan— susurró en mi oreja

—Buenas noches Kakashi-sensei— añadí sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo.

Esa noche fue realmente especial, mi corazón latía agitadamente mientras me encontraba en sus brazos, y sin poder ocultarlo más una sonrisa de satisfacción inundó por completo mi cara, quedándome dormida en poco tiempo.

Fin de la lección. La lección no fue superada...completamente.

Continuará...

¿Qué tal?. Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, impresiones y todo lo que me quieran decir. Muchas gracias por leer.


	5. Página 25: Días 1-10 (II)

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**   
**No leer el capítulo sin leer el siguiente párrafo primero, por favor.**

**Hola chicas y chicos, lo primero es darles las gracias por seguir esta historia, y lo segundo, como ya saben, este fanfic trata de temas para mayores de 18 años, y este capítulo en especial tiene más contenido sexual que los anteriores. Y situaciones un tanto...diferentes en cuanto al sexo... Así que si eres menor de edad o no te gusta el lemon te recomiendo que no lo leas. Ya que no quiero herir la sensibilidad de ningún lector. Y si lo haces es bajo tu propia responsabilidad. Como siempre espero sus comentarios y como ya he dicho antes les agradezco de corazón a toda esa gente que lee esta pequeña historia.**   
**Un saludo a todos.**

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Kakashi-Sensei siempre había sido un hombre misterioso, y no solo por ocultar su rostro bajo esa máscara que tanto le favorecía, si no porque jamás podías saber que era lo que pensaba, nunca hablaba más de lo estrictamente necesario, era muy prudente a la hora de hacer cualquier cosa, un estratega nato, al que jamás le conocí ninguna mujer, aunque...seguramente varias habían pasado por sus brazos. Había sido mi maestro durante años. Y aún así jamás le había llegado a conocer del todo, hasta ese día donde pude comprobar de primera mano, y en la intimidad, sus más oscuros deseos.

* * *

Como en cada encuentro con Kakashi-sensei, su recuerdo se aunaba más en mi interior, y deseaba su presencia, sus caricias, sus toques, roces y mordiscos. Después de aquella noche juntos, por alguna extraña razón mi corazón se alegraba cada vez que lo veía, se ponía nervioso cuando compartíamos la habitación con alguien más, y se aceleraba cuando me miraba como solo él lo solía hacer.

Dos días habían pasado desde que dormimos por primera vez juntos y, aunque hubiera querido, no había podido volver a hacerlo ya que mis padres habían vuelto sorpresivamente antes de su viaje.

Al tercer día, Tsunade-Sama me mandó a llamar a primera hora a su despacho. Me levanté de mala gana dado que me gustaba mucho más ir al hospital que a la torre Hokage con mi maestra, ya que sabía que la visita a su despacho no siempre traía algo bueno.

Terminé de ducharme y decidí ir a su llamado con brevedad, no dicen que al mal paso darle prisa, me puse la ropa de siempre y entré en la torre Hokage con cierto nerviosismo. Shizune estaba en la puerta esperándome con una pila de papeles que inmediatamente le ayudé a cargar.

Antes de entrar, la asistente de la Quinta, tocó la puerta con cierto nerviosismo, ya que conocía muy bien el temperamento de Tsunade-Sama. Un —Adelante—fue lo único que ambas necesitamos escuchar para que diéramos un paso al frente y entráramos en el mismísimo despacho de la Hokage.

Mi pulso se aceleró y un leve sonrojo tiñó mis mejillas al ver a la persona que tanto deseaba, junto a él se encontraba mi mejor amigo y un tanto más alejado, y con su típica pose de brazos cruzados estaba Sasuke.

Naruto me saludó con su inigualable energía y su típico —Sakura-Chan—, Kakashi hizo su típico gesto con las manos, y Sasuke... bueno él se limitó a gruñir por lo bajo, imagino que seguía enfadado por el no correspondido beso del otro día.

He de admitir que me fue difícil escuchar la misión que nos había asignado Tsunade-Sama al viejo equipo 7, ya que toda mi concentración estaba puesta sobre mi maestro: sus gestos, su cuerpo, simplemente...no podía dejar de mirarlo.

La misión consistía...por lo que escuché...en algún momento que presté atención, llevar un preciado botín que se debía transportar desde Konoha a la aldea de la Arena, concretamente era un encargo del Quinto Kazekage, es decir de Gaara. Me resultó bastante raro que nos pidieran a todo un equipo conformado por los más fuertes de la aldea la tarea de guardianes/recaderos. Sin embargo ante un encargo tan peculiar y encargado ni más ni menos por el Kazekage no nos podíamos negar.

Creo que todos los miembros del antiguo equipo 7 coincidíamos en que no era una misión tan relevante como para enviar a todo un equipo, nos mirábamos unos a los otros no entendiendo nada de aquella situación. Tsunade-Sama, interrumpió nuestros pensamientos dándonos la orden de salir a todos salvo a Kakashi-sensei.

Cuando salí del despacho de la Quinta, me sentí bastante incómoda al notar las miradas punzantes que me dedicaba Sasuke. Yo lo miré decidida, encarándolo y no mostrando ninguna debilidad. Naruto por su parte, notó el ambiente que se estaba formando entre los dos, e intentó hablar un poco acerca de la misión para quitar hierro al asunto.

—La abuela siempre nos manda a realizar misiones sin sentido y que en nada nos va ayudar con nuestro entrenamiento— argumentó Naruto molesto.

—Esta vez voy a coincidir contigo, esta misión no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, utilizarme a mí para hacer de recadero, que ridiculez—soltó Sasuke igual de molesto.

—Pues es una orden de Tsunade-sama y tenemos que obedecerla sin rechistar—dije perdiendo la poca paciencia que me quedaba con Sasuke.

El último Uchiha me volvió a mirar con más rabia que antes.

—Y encima tenemos que llevar a Kakashi para que haga de niñera—replicó Sasuke

—Kakashi-sensei siempre nos ha protegido y tiene mucha experiencia para cualquier misión— contesté de inmediato.

—Experiencia no le falta, está claro, los años no pasan en vano, pero pronto se convertirá en una carga más que en una ayuda—dijo Sasuke

—¡Eres un atrevido, como te atreves a decir eso de Kakashi-sensei, mal agradecido!—exclamé con toda la furia contenida, ya que no era un secreto que Sasuke siempre había sido el favorito de los tres aunque Kakashi nunca lo quiso admitir, a él y solo a él le dedicó su valioso tiempo y arduos entrenamientos, al igual que el enseñó una técnica muy poderosa, el Chidori, que ni a mí, ni a Naruto jamás nos enseñó.

—Vaya vaya Sakura, tu en cambio con el tiempo te has vuelto más elocuente—argumentó con sarcasmo. —Y más apasionada—dijo de repente haciendo que Naruto y yo nos miráramos confundidos.

Iba a responderle con el mismo sarcasmo e ironía con la que me había hablado, sin embargo en ese momento Kakashi-sensei, salió del despacho poniendo una mano detrás de la cabeza como siempre lo hacía.

—¿A que viene tanto escándalo chicos?—Preguntó Kakashi

—Nada nada, Kakashi-Sensei—respondió Naruto, quitándole importancia a nuestra pequeña charla.

—Bien....—dijo Kakashi, sin creer del todo las palabras de Naruto. —Pues entonces en dos horas nos vemos en la puerta de la entrada a la aldea—dijo a la vez que se esfumaba en una nube de humo.

Los tres nos dirigimos a nuestras casas a prepararnos para la misión, Naruto y Sasuke se fueron cada uno por su lado, mientras que yo me fui a toda prisa a mi casa.

Las dos horas se me pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y antes de salir de casa les dejé una nota a mis padres diciéndoles que tenía una importante misión, que no sabía cuando regresaría y que no se preocuparan por mi.

* * *

Llegué lo más rápido que pude al lugar acordado. Mi corazón se encogió cuando los vi a los 3 de lejos, jamás imaginé que volvería a verlos de esa forma, habían pasado varios años y por fin después de tanto tiempo estábamos todos reunidos, una vez más el equipo 7 al completo.

En la entrada/salida de la aldea los chicos y mi Sensei me estaban esperando, al parecer había sido la última en llegar. Naruto me regañó diciéndome que se me había pegado la mala costumbre de Kakashi-Sensei. Así que yo le tomé la palabra y le dije que había llegado tarde porque había un gato negro con ojos rojos que me seguía, y tuve que dar un rodeo por toda la aldea para que me dejara de perseguir. Kakashi-Sensei y Naruto soltaron una carcajada ante mi inventada historia, mientras que Sasuke gruñó por lo bajo.

Nuestro líder de equipo, nos informó de la misión con detalle. Nuestro objetivo era llevar una flor desconocida que tenía unas increíbles propiedades curativas. La misteriosa flor había sido descubierta en una cueva profunda cerca de Konoha, su brillo y su hermosura habían despertado la curiosidad de un médico que paseaba por aquel lugar y que anteriormente había sufrido un accidente.

Con solo una de sus hojas había bastado para que en poco tiempo las heridas se le cerraran, inmediatamente aquel shinobi médico llevó la flor al centro de investigaciones y allí descubrieron que era una flor única y que se desconocía si habían más en el mundo, por lo que necesitaban saber si se podía clonar. Tsunade-Sama había investigado con precisión las propiedades de aquella particular flor que podría suponer un gran avance en el campo de la medicina, sin embargo no contaban con equipos tan avanzados como para poder descifrar en profundidad todas las propiedades, y solo había un lugar donde podían analizar y descifrar hasta el último detalle de aquella muestra única: la Aldea de la Arena.

Fue por ello que la Quinta envió un mensaje pidiéndole ayuda al Kazekage, y así fue como acordaron que trabajarían juntos en la búsqueda de información. Aunque por otro lado, habían rumores sobre la presencia de algún espía que se había infiltrado en la aldea haciéndose pasar por un shinobi de la hoja, y deseaba como sea el poder de aquella flor tan misteriosa. Tsunade-Sama no quería arriesgarse y mucho menos quedar en ridículo ante el joven Kazekage por lo que envió al mejor equipo sin pensarlo demasiado.

Y ahí era donde entrábamos nosotros, el antiguo y más poderoso equipo 7. Los tres nos miramos intrigados al descubrir la verdad de la misión. Kakashi-Sensei era el encargado de llevar la flor verdadera, los demás tendríamos una copia de la auténtica para despistar a los posibles ladrones. Nos iba a llevar unos 3 días llegar a la aldea de la Arena, por lo que decidimos darnos prisa y acelerar el paso.

Habían pasado varias horas desde que salimos de Konoha, y en todo este tiempo no había podido mirar directamente a la cara a Kakashi, me sentía avergonzada al pensar en todo lo que habíamos hecho...ya que ahora tenía que mantener las formas y fingir que nada había ocurrido entre los dos.

Kakashi-Sensei iba delante mía con Naruto, le seguíamos de cerca Sasuke y yo. Durante varios kilómetros ninguno de los presentes hablamos simplemente corríamos lo más rápido que podíamos para llegar lo antes posible a nuestro objetivo.

Entramos en un bosque bastante oscuro e inhóspito. Fue bastante extraño coger por esa ruta ya que no era la más adecuada para llegar hasta nuestro destino. Recordé de repente que antes de salir del aldea, nuestro antiguo maestro nos dio a todos unos walkie-talkie para comunicarnos en caso de emergencia.

Kakashi-Sensei nos hizo un gesto con la mano que supimos inmediatamente como interpretar; nos dividimos en grupos de dos tal y como habíamos acordado antes de salir de Konoha. Para mi suerte Kakashi y yo formábamos parte del mismo grupo. Ambos nos escabullimos rápidamente entre la maleza y nos bastó solo una mirada para saber que alguien nos perseguía muy de cerca.

Decidimos parar y escondernos mientras trazábamos nuestro plan, ambos teníamos la misma corazonada y era que no sólo había un espía que nos seguía, sino que eran varios. Teníamos que realizar la misión con éxito y fue por eso que cada uno debíamos vigilar las posibles rutas por donde el enemigo nos estuviera persiguiendo.

Los walkie-talkie no funcionaban en un radio de distancia tan grande, aún así eran un medio indispensable para nuestra misión. Mi canal conectaba directamente con el de mi Sensei y si quería hablar con Naruto o con Sasuke tenía que hacerlo mediante otro canal diferente.

Kakashi-Sensei me ordenó que fuera a vigilar uno de los caminos, casi a la salida del bosque, me escondí lo mejor que pude y esperé pacientemente al espía o espías que nos seguían. Mientras él hacía lo mismo que yo en uno de los caminos del oeste.

La tarde se iba de a poco, y no teníamos ninguna noticia de los ninjas infiltrados y tampoco habíamos visto a ningún alma pasar, salvo a los animales salvajes que salían cada vez más de su escondite con la escasez de los rayos solares.

Llevaba sentada tanto tiempo que el culo me dolía, esta misión era un asco, era aburrida, y absurda, ya que lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar y esperar y vigilar hasta que el enemigo mostrara la cara.

El walkie-talkie comenzó a sonar de repente, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Lo tomé en mis manos y me limité a escuchar al emisor del mensaje.

—¿Sakura estás ahí?— preguntó Kakashi

—Si sensei lo escucho— respondí de inmediato

—¿Hay alguna novedad?—

—No ninguna, ¿y por allí?—

—Nada, el camino está despejado—respondió aburrido Kakashi cortando la comunicación.

La noche cada vez se iba acercando más, y en aquel bosque parecía que anochecía mas deprisa debido a lo frondoso que era. El walkie dejó de sonar. Hasta que una idea se pasó por mi cabeza.

—Kakashi-sensei—susurré en el aparato

—Dime Sakura-chan...¿qué necesitas?—preguntó Kakashi

—Me gustaría saber como se encuentran Naruto y Sasuke, quisiera hablar con ellos...¿o es que me pueden oír por esta línea?—pregunté inocentemente para saber si alguien más podía escuchar nuestra conversación.

—Esta línea es solo para nosotros, para hablar con Naruto y Sasuke tienes que cambiar de canal, ¿te lo expliqué antes no?, pero no te preocupes por ellos se encuentran bien hablé hace poco con Naruto y me dijo que estaba igual de aburrido que nosotros—respondió

—Está misión es un rollo, entiendo perfectamente a Naruto. Sin embargo usted debe pasárselo bien... imagino que ahora mismo está leyendo el Icha Icha, ¿verdad sensei?—

—Tienes toda la razón Sakura-Chan, ahora mismo tengo el Icha Icha en mis manos, pero hay cosas del libro que me gustaría practicarlas contigo—

Mi cara se puso roja como un tomate, esperaba algún comentario inesperado, pero Kakashi siempre sabía como sorprenderme.

—¿Y que cosas querría hacer conmigo, sensei?—

—¿Vuelves a hacerte la inocente, Sakura-chan?, si es así, entonces yo asumiré mi papel—

—¿El papel de un pervertido que persigue y acosa a mujeres?—pregunté divertida.

—No, el papel de un maestro que le enseña con lecciones prácticas sobre sexo a su alumna...en fin.. ¿empezamos ya?—

Me senté cómodamente en una piedra grande que se encontraba apilada al lado de un árbol, me moví un poco de mi posición intentando esconderme lo mejor posible pero también tener una vista privilegiada por si alguien se acercaba, ya que no quería que ninguna persona me escuchara.

—Bueno para empezar... me gustaría saber..¿qué llevas puesto debajo de esa enorme capa?—

—Eh...pues llevo la ropa del uniforme, mi chaleco, mi camiseta y el panta...—

—Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero, dime ¿de que color son tus bragas?—preguntó interrumpiéndome.

—Pues son blancas...y tienen unos lazos rosas a los lados— respondí seductoramente

—Así que lazos rosas, ¿cómo la ropa interior de una niña?—

La voz de Kakashi había cambiado completamente, imagino que de tanto leer el Icha Icha, la cabeza la tenía llena de perversiones, y dado que la línea era segura, y estaba sumamente aburrida decidí seguirle el juego.

—Exactamente Sensei, mi ropa interior es igual que el de una niña inocente—

—Me gustan las niñas inocentes—agregó Kakashi.

—Lo se, se que le gustan las jovencitas vírgenes, Sensei—susurré en tono sensual

—¿Y a ti que te gusta que te hagan, Sakura-chan?— preguntó con interés.

—Bueno.... pues...a mi me gusta que me besen...por todo el cuerpo—

—Yo se de una parte que te gusta que te besen más que otra—contestó de inmediato haciendo que los colores volvieran a mi cara.

—Por favor, alguien nos puede oír—supliqué avergonzada.

—Nadie nos oirá. Te avergüenza que te diga los gemidos que sueltas cada vez que paso mi lengua por tu apretada cavidad... Sakura-chan—

—Sensei por favor—

—Todo esto te gusta ¿verdad?, lo estás disfrutando tanto como yo, no sabes lo duro que me pones—

Por dios ese hombre era seductor incluso cuando no estaba presente, me sentía excitada, mi intimidad palpitaba solo con sus palabras, debería sentirme nerviosa y avergonzada, pero me gustaba lo que estábamos haciendo, y quería seguirle el juego. Sin embargo cuando me decidí a responder, una voz nos cortó en el acto.

Sasuke había encontrado a los espías que nos perseguían y junto con Naruto se dirigían hasta un lugar seguro fuera de aquel bosque. Decidí salir de mi escondite, ir hasta el punto de encuentro donde nos habían citado y guardar el walkie-talkie.

Cuando llegué, Sasuke Naruto y Kakashi tenían a los espías atados e inconscientes. Saludé con voz nerviosa a mis compañeros y les pregunté disimuladamente cómo habían capturado a los enemigos.

No tardamos mucho en llegar hasta la aldea de la Arena, entregamos a los espías a las autoridades y tuvimos el encuentro con el Quinto Kazekage que nos felicitó por la misión y nos invitó a pasar la noche allí. Cuando pensábamos que nuestra misión había terminado, Gaara nos informó de que había llegado un pergamino con nuevas órdenes de la Hokage.

Al parecer deseaban que alguien con conocimientos médicos es decir, yo, me quedará unos días para ayudar con la investigación de la misteriosa flor. Yo lo único que quería era irme de vuelta a mi casa, sin embargo acepté ya que las órdenes de mi Shishou no se discutían.

Nos asignaron a cada uno una habitación al lado de la Torre del Kazekage, mi cuarto estaba bastante alejado del de los chicos. La primera noche en la aldea de la Arena la pasé bastante mal, no podía dormir ya que no podía sacar de mi cabeza aquellas palabras que me dijo Kakashi por el camino, por otra parte mi periodo había terminado y tenía unas ganas enormes de tener sexo.

La segunda noche seguía fantaseando con lo que haríamos Kakashi-Sensei y yo una vez que volviéramos a Konoha, la investigación avanzaba pero no tan rápido como para volver, y estaba segura que una de las razones por las que él no me buscaba era porque no quería comprometer la misión. Y aunque él me deseaba tanto como yo sabía que su profesionalidad y el cumplimiento de la misión estaban primero.

El tercer día ya no podía más, lo deseaba tanto que decidí que en cuanto cayera la noche lo iría a buscar. Durante la cena les dije a todos que me sentía mal, por lo que me retiré antes a descansar en mi cama. En cuanto estuve en la planta superior, fui rápidamente a mi habitación para cambiarme y después me escabullí silenciosamente hasta el cuarto de Kakashi-Sensei.

Pasaron más de dos horas cuando sentí que la puerta se abría lentamente. La luz estaba apagada y me había metido en el armario para darle una sorpresa.

Él accedió a la habitación, encendió la luz, y comenzó a quitarse la ropa ajeno a mi presencia. Tal vez era el momento de presentarme, pero decidí que lo mejor era seguir presenciando el espectáculo que tenía frente a mi.

—¿Vas a salir o tengo que fingir como que no estás aquí?—dijo de repente haciendo que me sorprendiera.

Salí del armario avergonzada, yo quería darle una sorpresa, sin embargo la sorprendida fui yo.

—Kakashi-Sensei...yo—

—Sakura esto es peligroso, puede verte alguien, que pensarían si te vieran en la habitación de tu maestro a estas horas de la noche—exclamó

—Es que yo quería...—

—Se lo que quieres y yo también lo deseo, pero tenemos que cumplir con una misión, además no estamos en Konoha, es peligroso, ¿entiendes?—

—Y no era más peligroso hablar... como lo hicimos por los Walkie-talkie en el bosque—argumenté

—Eso era diferente, está no es nuestra aldea, pueden haber ojos vigilándonos sin que nos demos cuenta—respondió rápidamente.

—Lo que yo creo es que ya no me desea sensei—contesté haciendo pucheros.

—Sabes que no es eso, es solo que no quiero comprometer la misión, ni mucho menos a ti—confesó Kakashi.

Sinceramente me sentía decepcionada, pensaba que íbamos a estar juntos, tal vez y él tenía razón, tal vez y no era buena idea estar a solas en su cuarto en una aldea ajena. Pero aún así y con todos esos argumentos válidos y lógicos, yo solo quería estar con él, no sabía como explicarlo, simplemente era algo más fuerte que toda lógica y razón.

Me iba a jugar mi última carta, sabía que lo que iba a hacer era incorrecto y un completo error...sin embargo, mis deseos y la pasión que sentía por él me hizo ir más allá.

—Kakashi-Sensei, perdóneme por favor—dije

—Que te perdone porqué Saku...—

No pudo seguir hablando en unos breves instantes me lancé a su boca, él era bastante alto, aún así me puse de puntillas para atacarlo desprevenido. Bajé su máscara con rapidez y me fundí en un largo beso.

Al principio Kakashi no pudo esconder su sorpresa, intentó detenerme, pero no lo consiguió, y terminó tomándome de la cintura y atrayéndome más a su cuerpo. Nuestras bocas se unían, nuestros labios se saboreaban y nuestras lenguas danzaban a un solo ritmo.

Mi cuerpo no pudo resistirlo más, de mi boca salía gemidos ahogados que no podía retener, y se que él lo sabía. Cuando el aire nos comenzó a faltar se separó ligeramente de mi, esperaba que me dijera que me fuera, que se arrepintiera de todo lo que estábamos haciendo, pero hizo todo lo contrario, se acercó hasta la puerta cerrándola con seguridad. Apagó las luces dejando la habitación en penumbras, únicamente alumbrada por los pocos rayos de luz que proyectaba la luna y que se colaban por la ventana.

* * *

**Cuarta lección: Cuestión de tamaño parte II**

Había salido de mi habitación con una bata rosa que cubría mi cuerpo semidesnudo hasta la rodilla, quería sorprender a Kakashi-Sensei y fue por eso que decidí quitarme toda la ropa, y dejarme únicamente puesta unas bragas.

Él se acercaba hasta donde me encontraba, lo notaba deseoso, y excitado al igual que yo, se estaba desnudando, escuchaba como se quitaba la ropa y la tiraba al suelo.

Se dejó puesto únicamente su ropa interior, no dudé en admirar su cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo, la poca luz definía aún más sus marcados músculos. Poco a poco me fui acercando hasta donde se encontraba, levantando mi cabeza con timidez para contemplarlo sin esa máscara que cubría su perfecto rostro.

La oscuridad siempre me daba valentía, y me desenvolvía mejor en ella, fue por eso que no dudé en robarle otro beso, pero esta vez era yo quien marcaba el ritmo. Apreté su nuca atrayéndolo más hacia mi, envolví mis brazos sobre su cuello. Mientras sentía que él me levantaba y tocaba lascivamente mi trasero.

Comenzó acariciando mis piernas y subiendo poco a poco la tela de mi bata. Sus dedos poco tardaron en encontrar mi ropa interior, que acarició por encima.

Me empotró contra la pared mientras se recargaba sobre mí, haciendo que mis piernas se envolvieran alrededor de su cadera. Una de sus manos se posó en mi centro tocando perfectamente en el lugar donde más placer me daba.

Mis gemidos no tardaron en salir, y él los acalló besándome salvajemente mientras que con una de sus manos introducía lentamente su dedo en mi intimidad.

—Qué húmeda estas, Sakura-chan— susurró en mi oído.

—Kakashi-Sensei, quiero enseñarle algo—respondí completamente excitada.

—¿Qué quieres enseñarme?—preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

Hice que me bajara de donde estaba, me acerqué a una lámpara que estaba encima del escritorio y la encendí, me recosté en la cama mientras él no perdía detalle de mis movimientos, y lentamente fui subiendo la bata.

—Quería enseñarle la ropa interior que llevó—respondí mostrándole unas bragas blancas

El detuvo su mirada en la parte baja de mi cuerpo, se tomó su tiempo para mirarme con esa mirada suya que me excitaba tanto.

—No sabía que acostumbraras a llevar ese tipo de ropa interior—dijo admirando mis bragas rosas con un lazo en el centro.

—Le gusta mi ropa de niña, sensei— susurré de forma sensual.

—Me gustan las niñas malas como tú—contestó mientras levantaba mis piernas y me iba quitando poco a poco mi ropa interior.

Se tomó su tiempo para dejarme completamente desnuda, y cuando lo hizo abrió mis piernas para ver mi intimidad. Quiso recostarse encima mío pero antes de que lo hiciera yo quería probar algo diferente.

Me incorporé de la cama, poniéndome de pie muy cerca suyo, levanté mi cabeza para mirarlo directamente mientras iba tocando con cierta timidez su cuerpo, fui besando su pecho, rozando con las yemas de mis dedos cada surco que atravesaba sus definidos abdominales, mientras lentamente iba descendiendo hasta su vientre, le daba pequeños besos a la vez que mis manos le acariciaban su abultado miembro.

Me senté en el borde de la cama, deseando sentirlo en mi boca, deseando darle el placer que él me había proporcionado en nuestros encuentros anteriores...lentamente fui bajando su ropa interior, dejando al descubierto su erecto miembro.

Me quiso alejar de él, pero me mantuve firme. Levanté la mirada para verlo, y mientras lo hacía fui introduciendo su miembro en mi boca, sin perder el contacto con sus ojos, mi lengua se deslizaba traviesamente por todo su falo, sus ojos se mantenían firmes al principio, aunque después se fueron cerrando poco a poco presa del placer que le daba.

Su mano agarró sorpresivamente mi cabeza con fuerza, llevando el ritmo de mi boca. Yo disfrutaba de ese momento, me encantaba verlo tan descontrolado, dejándose llevar por la pasión y el deseo que sentía.

Sus jadeos eran incontrolables y se hicieron eco por toda la habitación. Yo seguía lamiendo su miembro, poniendo todo mi empeño en darle placer, hasta que Kakashi-Sensei detuvo mis movimientos, me levantó de la cama y me besó salvajemente. Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, me dio la vuelta y me abrazó por detrás mientras lentamente me fue depositando boca abajo sobre la cama.

—Quiero probar algo nuevo— susurró en mi oído, mientras yo asentía levemente.

Sus labios se fueron deslizando por mi nuca, pasando por mi cuello, y yendo directamente hasta mi espalda donde sentí que primero me rozó con sus dedos, tocándome con precisión en puntos donde yo jamás hubiera imaginado que producían placer, después pasó su lengua deslizándose por toda mi espina dorsal, haciendo que mi piel se erizara ante este gesto.

Sus manos seguían bajando, tocando cada parte de mi cuerpo, hasta que se posaron completamente en mis glúteos, me sentí avergonzada e intentaba darme la vuelta cuando sentí pequeños mordiscos en mis nalgas.

—Ya te dije que hoy vamos a probar algo nuevo—susurró de nuevo deteniendo mis movimientos. —Tú solo relájate—añadió.

Me abrió aún más las piernas mientras levantaba mi trasero, mi rostro ardía no solo por el placer que me producía estar a su merced, si no por lo avergonzada que me sentía.

—¿Has sido una niña muy mala verdad?, yo jamás te enseñé a ir a las habitaciones de los hombres en mitad de la noche, te voy a castigar, Sakura-chan—dijo traviesamente

—¿Qué me va a hacer, Kakashi-sensei?— pregunté haciéndome la inocente.

Él no me dio respuesta, pero a cambio sentí un azote en una de mis nalgas, y otro más en la otra, no me dolían, pero me sorprendió sus acciones. Varios gemidos salieron de mi boca haciendo que él repitiera el mismo procedimiento. Le gustaba dominarme, hacerme sentir que era él, quien tenía el control absoluto de la situación.

Sentí como mis nalgas ardían, y como él las mordía y las lamía. De repente sentí como su lengua se dirigía hasta mi intimidad, metiéndose en ella y mojándola completamente. Varios gemidos salieron de mi boca, sus movimientos me estaban matando, necesitaba tenerlo dentro de mi con urgencia. Mi cadera comenzó a moverse contra su boca, necesitando cada vez más de lo que estaba haciendo. Uno de sus dedos se introdujo dentro de mi haciendo que estallara en placer.

Su lengua no se detenía... seguía besándome y cada vez subía más hasta posarse peligrosamente en mi ano. Moví mi cadera queriéndome quitar, ya que en un momento vi claramente todas sus intenciones. Aun así, él me retuvo, no haciendo caso de mis movimientos.

—Déjate llevar Sakura, ya te dije que hoy te iba a castigar y así será—musitó en mi oído.

—Pero es que usted me ha besado, ya sabe...¿no le da asco?—pregunté.

—No, no me da asco, ya te lo dije en la cama todo es válido, tú solo disfruta—añadió para otra vez lamer ese punto tan íntimo.

Me dejé llevar, me sentía realmente excitada, ese hombre hacía cosas realmente placenteras, en mis 18 años remotamente había escuchado sobre algunas prácticas sexuales extrañas, consideradas como anormales, aún así jamás imaginé que yo sería partícipe de una de ellas. Gemía contra la almohada, queriendo acallar todos mis jadeos, intentando no llamar la atención; era difícil controlarme al sentir como uno de sus dedos entraba y salía de mi cavidad, mientras que su lengua lamía en sitios que jamás imaginé que serían descubiertos.

Sacó su dedo de mi intimidad y la dirigió a mi otro orificio, me puse tensa al pensar en sus oscuras intenciones...comenzó masajeando aquel lugar a la vez que me tocaba con su otra mano el clítoris.

—Necesito que te relajes, no quiero hacerte daño—dijo mientras introducía poco a poco su dedo dentro de mi culo.

Sentía como su dedo se deslizaba dentro de mi, era algo extraño al principio... pero aún así la sensación no me desagradó del todo. Kakashi-sensei metía su dedo aun más adentro, metiéndolo y sacándolo, sin ninguna prisa, haciendo que me acostumbrara a su intromisión, mientras que él disfrutaba completamente del sonido de mis gemidos.

—¿Lo que te hago te gusta verdad?, aunque hayas dicho que es asqueroso— preguntó excitado.

—Yo...No se que decir—

—Admítelo Sakura-chan, eres una pervertida que se moja con todo lo que le hago, apuesto a que quieres más—

Sus palabras hacían que me mojara y me excitara aún más, hacía que mi cuerpo se encendiera como nunca antes lo había hecho, estaba rendida ante su presencia y completamente a su merced.

—Sí, sensei, quiero más—respondí moviendo seductoramente mi trasero, mirándolo directamente a su cara.

—Que así sea—

Sentí como dejaba el rastro de su saliva en mi, y de repente una presión inmensa en mi trasero hizo que me tensara abruptamente. Su erecto miembro quería entrar completamente en mi cuerpo. Me puse nerviosa al pensar en el dolor que aquello me generaría, giré la cara y vi a los ojos a Kakashi, y este al ver mi rostro lleno de temor se detuvo de inmediato. Sin embargo volvió con su cometido tocándome donde más placer me daba.

—Tranquila. Relájate, de lo contrario te dolerá—

Poco a poco fui relajándome, dejándome llevar por sus caricias, por sus besos...y de nuevo volvió a intentar introducirse dentro de mi. Sentí como nuevamente lubricaba aquel lugar tan íntimo, como la punta de su miembro se abría paso dentro de aquel lugar tan apretado, para después meterse completamente dentro de mi cuerpo.

Se detuvo poniendo todo su control para no seguir, sentía su agitada respiración, el sudor cayendo de su frente...giré mi cabeza y lo miré directamente a los ojos y solo pude ver deseo y pasión en ellos...Estaba segura de que él deseaba poder moverse a placer y terminar dentro de mi. Sin embargo cuando vio mi rostro algo temeroso, su mirada cambió completamente.

—Perdóname Sakura, me he dejado llevar...si no quieres hacer esto...— confesó queriendo quitarse de encima mío, sin embargo yo no le dejé.

—Yo quiero hacer esto, por favor, sensei, no pare ahora—

—¿Estas segura?—

—He sido una niña mala y tengo que ser castigada— respondí seductoramente

—No me detendré pase lo que pase, ¿estás segura?— volvió a preguntar casi perdiendo todo el control que le quedaba.

—Estoy más que segura—

Él no dijo ni una sola palabra más, simplemente me embistió vigorosamente. Sentí un poco de dolor al principio pero después la sensación me comenzó a gustar. Él me apretaba fuertemente de las caderas, y seguía con el vaivén introduciéndose rítmicamente en mi cuerpo, mientras que su dedo se deslizaba por completo en mi intimidad.

Después de muchas embestidas mi cuerpo no podía más, necesitaba llegar al final, sentir que Kakashi estaba completamente fuera de control, sentir su respiración en mi nuca, sus azotes en mi culo, su sudor...y su dedo metiéndose y tocándome traviesamente mi intimidad, hicieron que de un momento a otro llegara a la cúspide del placer.

Él no tardó mucho en seguirme, me dio unas cuantas estocadas más y se vino dentro de mi. Después de varios segundos salió de mi cuerpo y se tumbó en la cama, atrayéndome hasta su pecho. Me quedé dormida en sus brazos, hasta que el cántico de un gallo hizo que me despertara completamente. Intenté incorporarme de la cama, pero unos brazos fuertes me mantenían aprisionada.

—Nos hemos quedado dormidos, sensei—susurré no esperando contestación.

Kakashi también se había despertado, me abrazó fuertemente mientras yo correspondía su abrazo.

—¿Te ha gustado?— preguntó Kakashi sorpresivamente.

—Si, jamás imaginé que eso se pudiera hacer, es decir...es asqueroso...pero después..—

—Ya te dije que en la cama todo vale si las dos personas están de acuerdo. Lo importante es que hayas disfrutado, supongo que..bueno.. ya no eres virgen...del culo...por lo menos—soltó haciendo que me sonrojara.

—Kakashi-sensei, como puede ser tan pervertido—él simplemente se rió y me acarició con ternura las mejillas.

—Sakura me gustaría quedarme contigo todo el día, pero pronto amanecerá y no quiero que nadie nos descubra—

—¡Dios mío!, no me he dado cuenta de la hora, me voy ahora mismo—

—Te veo en unas dos o tres horas, Sakura-chan—

—Hasta luego sensei—le dije despidiéndome

Me levanté de la cama, me puse la bata con rapidez, y salí haciendo el mínimo ruido posible. Mi habitación estaba en la otra punta del pasillo, por lo que tenía que caminar lo mas rápido que podía para llegar hasta ella. Mi objetivo se encontraba a unos pocos pasos e iba a abrir la puerta, cuando sentí que una mano se posaba sobre mi hombro.

—¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas, y de dónde vienes Sakura?—preguntó una voz desgraciadamente muy conocida para mí...

Fin de la lección: Lección superada.

Continuará....


	6. Página 40: Días 15-30 (II)

**Hola a todos, gracias por estar ahí, como siempre la historia es para mayores de 18 años, y ni los personajes ni la imagen me pertenecen.**

_Querido diario: Perdóname._

_Sé que no he escrito en tus páginas hace días, que te he tenido olvidado, guardado en un cajón en mi escritorio y bajo llave, escondido de todo el mundo e incluso de mi misma, y la razón no es otra que el miedo que sentí aquel día...cuando lo vi frente a frente, esperándome en mi habitación._

* * *

Hace días que volví de la misión que me llevó a mi y al resto del equipo siete hasta la aldea de la Arena, donde casi, y digo "casi", entre comillas y sin creérmelo todavía....me salvé. Aún recuerdo su mirada tan penetrante que calaba hasta mis huesos, su mano en mi hombro más fría que nunca, y mi rostro somnoliento y algo cansado, que de un momento a otro se recompuso e intentó parecer lo más normal posible. Sin embargo lo que más me sorprendió fue el darme cuenta cuanto había cambiado desde su partida...en el momento en el que, con toda calma y parsimonia le mentí a Sasuke sin titubear.

Él me miró sorprendido, queriendo encontrar algún fallo en mis palabras, algún indicio de que yo mentía, pero no fue así, es más, no le di la oportunidad de aclararle nada. Le respondí con total seguridad y acto seguido quise dejarle con la palabra en la boca, pero él fue mucho más rápido que yo, y sin previo aviso me acorraló entre su cuerpo y la puerta de mi habitación.

Emití un leve gemido de dolor ante su agarre que no pasó desapercibido por él, su mirada había cambiado nuevamente, sus ojos rojos quisieron intimidarme, y casi lo lograron, pero en el último momento me recompuse y con toda mi fuerza (que no es poca), lo alejé de mala manera, zafándome inmediatamente de su agarre.

Sasuke ante el ruido que estábamos haciendo entendió que lo mejor era calmarse, y no alertar a nadie, y mucho menos armar un escándalo en aquel lugar. Su expresión volvió a ser la misma de siempre. Me quedó mirando una vez más y desapareció de mi vista, no sin antes decirme que me estaría vigilando y que cuidara mis pasos.

Entré inmediatamente en mi habitación, las lágrimas se iban acumulando y pedían salir de mis ojos, me sentí asustada y confundida por la actitud de Sasuke. Después de varios minutos me tranquilicé y decidí no darle más vueltas al asunto, de ahora en adelante debería tener cuidado con él, no quería que se enterara de lo que existía entre Kakashi-Sensei y yo.

El que alguien se enterara de lo nuestro sería el fin para ambos ya que aunque somos adultos, la aldea jamás toleraría una relación entre una alumna y su maestro. Estaría mal visto, y supondría el fin a nuestras respectivas carreras, eso sin contar con que el más perjudicado sería sin lugar a dudas Kakashi-sensei, y eso es algo que yo jamás permitiría.

* * *

Regresamos a Kohona sin mayor percance, habíamos completado el objetivo y ya no teníamos nada más que hacer en la Arena. Durante todo el trayecto de vuelta Sasuke me ignoró completamente; ni una mirada, ni un gesto, ni una sola palabra. En el fondo me alegré de que las cosas fueran así entre los dos, y deseaba olvidar sus palabras, pero estas no me dejaban de atormentar, y permanecían muy presentes en mi cabeza.

Regresé a mi casa después de despedirme de Kakashi-Sensei y de Naruto. Mis padres sorpresivamente se encontraban en casa, se alegraron mucho de verme, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, cenamos y comimos todos juntos en familia. Pasé varios días antes de ver a Kakashi-sensei. De nuevo lo habían mandado otra misión hasta la Aldea de la lluvia.

Tsunade-sama, era muy exigente y no dejaba a nadie sin trabajar, siempre procuraba tener nuevas misiones para todo el mundo. El dinero y el poder que representaban los ninjas era lo más importante para mantener el estatus de la aldea, así que entre más misiones realizadas, más reconocimiento tendría Kohona...solía decir. Tenías que estar muy mal herido para darte de baja y poder descansar, menos mal que dado mis conocimientos médicos me había dejado trabajar en el hospital. Aunque supervisaba a menudo tanto mis avances en el trabajo, como mis entrenamientos.

* * *

Aquel viernes, llegué bastante temprano a mi despacho y vi en mi mesa unas rosas que me llamaron la atención. Pensé que mis compañeros me estaban jugando una broma, o que tal vez alguien se equivocó y lo dejó allí por error. Esperé varios minutos a que alguien entrara, pero nadie lo hizo. Me acerqué con suma curiosidad, dejé mi abrigo en el perchero que se encontraba junto a la puerta y me acerqué hasta el ramo que estaba envuelto un brillante papel de regalo.

Me recargué en la mesa, con el ramo en mis manos, exhalando el aroma tan agradable que despedían, no sabía quién había sido, nadie jamás había tenido ese detalle conmigo, mi corazón se iba acelerando cada vez más, al notar que dentro de las flores había una nota.

Mis dedos torpes no conseguían abrir la tarjeta, estaba muy nerviosa, pero a la vez feliz por el detalle. Una vez que conseguí abrir la tarjeta la sonrisa se dibujó aún más en mi rostro.

No lo podía creer, la persona quien últimamente se robaba todos mis pensamientos, la persona que prácticamente ocupaba toda mi mente, era la que se había molestado en regalarme algo como eso. Una escueta nota era todo lo que yo necesitaba para alegrarme.

_No se si te gustan las flores o eres alérgica a ellas, si es así discúlpame, pero cuando veo estas rosas con tonos rosados siempre me acuerdo de ti, espero que te guste. Te espero esta noche en mi casa._   
_No faltes_   
_Kakashi._

No podía parar de sonreír, aquel pequeño detalle hizo que dentro de mi las mariposas comenzaran a revolotear, mientras que en mi cara una sonrisa tonta se dibujaba.

El día se me había hecho muy lento y tedioso, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que el tiempo pasara deprisa y que llegara la noche. Estaba deseosa por ir a verlo, por estar junto a mi sensei...una sensación de felicidad se instalaba por completo en mi pecho al pensar en él. Las flores rosas las había puesto en un jarrón que había cogido "prestado", de otra consulta y cada vez que las miraba no podía dejar de suspirar.

El sol se había ido, me quité la ropa del trabajo y salí lo más rápido que pude del hospital. Tenía el tiempo justo para ir hasta mi casa ducharme, e inventarme alguna excusa creíble para que mis padres no sospecharan de donde iría esa noche.

Cuando llegué a mi casa, noté que las luces estaban apagadas y llamé al timbre pero nadie me abrió la puerta. Después de varios intentos, decidí buscar la llave en mi enorme bolso. Entré en mi casa y llamé a mi madre pero no me contestó. Me fui a la cocina y descubrí una de sus notas puesta en la nevera con un imán de una tortuga para que no se cayera.

Se habían ido otra vez, y no sabían cuando iban a regresar, esa maldita costumbre de irse cuando quisieran se estaba repitiendo mucho últimamente. Aunque hoy, era la mejor noticia que podía recibir; pasaría toda la noche con Kakashi, y no tendría que darle explicaciones a nadie. Después de un baño rápido, salí rumbo al departamento de Kakashi-Sensei. Él vivía en la otra punta de la aldea, y aunque corriera deprisa tardaría varios minutos en llegar.

La noche ya había caído sobre Konoha, y como era invierno la gente se retiraba antes a sus casas. Corría por los árboles a toda prisa, sintiendo el aire en mi cara. Completamente feliz y a la vez nerviosa...mi rostro cambió de expresión cuando noté que alguien me perseguía.

Me detuve de inmediato, analizando la situación con cautela y miedo. Podría ser algún espía o algún mercenario o incluso algún ladrón, con mi fuerza podía derrotar a cualquiera, sin embargo la sensación de que estaba en peligro no me dejaba de rondar la cabeza. Aumenté la velocidad de mis pasos, aceleré el ritmo tanto como puede, y decidí adentrarme en el bosque para tender una trampa a mi enemigo.

Estaba molesta, muy molesta ya que si no fuera por ese "pequeño percance" seguramente ya hubiera llegado hasta donde estaba Kakashi. Mi plan funcionó de inmediato; el haber corrido más rápido me permitió infiltrarme en medio de las copas de los árboles y esconderme. Detuve mi respiración, y esperé pacientemente a que el enemigo mostrara la cara. Mi plan era sumamente básico, en cuanto lo viera me lanzaría sobre él y lo reduciría de inmediato. Todo hubiera salido según mi plan, de no ser por la sorpresa que me llevé al descubrir quién era mi perseguidor.

De nuevo se trataba de la misma persona que hace días me había amenazado. Pensaba que todo se había quedado en una mera amenaza sin ningún fundamento, pero me había equivocado de nuevo y por primera vez le tuve miedo, miedo al no saber las verdaderas razones de Sasuke para perseguirme en medio de la noche. Me quedé quieta, intentando no moverme, controlando mi respiración. Había sido muy lista al esconderme, ya que había escogido un lugar alto desde donde tenía una vista privilegiada de Sasuke y de sus movimientos.

Él se detuvo rápidamente mirando hacia los lados, buscándome sin parar, los segundos que se quedó allí parados se me hicieron eternos, hasta que el sonido de un trueno no muy lejano hizo que saliera de su trance y se fuera de aquel lugar en otra dirección. No se cuanto tiempo esperé en la rama de ese árbol, estaba enfadada, asustada y a la vez confundida. No entendía para nada la actitud de Sasuke, siempre me había ignorado, y de repente ahora que había vuelto a Konoha no me dejaba de acosar y hasta me perseguía; tal vez la solución no era esconderme, si no enfrentarlo de una vez.

Para mi mala suerte comenzó a llover, al principio de una forma muy tenue pero en poco tiempo estaba empapada por completo. Me había vestido especialmente para Kakashi-sensei, y ahora estaba empapada y con el maquillaje comenzando a correrse por mi rostro. No sabía que hacer, si me tardaba más tal vez pensaría que desistí de ir, o que me arrepentí. Al final decidí ir así vestida, al fin y al cabo, Kakashi-sensei poco tardaría en quitarme la ropa.

Llegué alrededor de las 10 de la noche, no quería que nadie sospechara y que mucho menos hablaran de porque una chica visitaba a su sensei tan tarde, por lo que decidí saltar hasta el tejado y bajar por la escalera hasta su casa. Me sorprendió que las luces se encontraran apagadas, golpeé la ventana varias veces pero de nada sirvió. Intente cubrirme de la lluvia mientras esperaba, pero para mi mala suerte no había ningún lugar en el que refugiarme de la lluvia.

Varias preguntas rondaban por mi cabeza: "¿Por qué me había citado si no iba a estar en casa?, o ¿tal vez le habría ocurrido algo?". Mis preguntas en breves segundos fueron contestadas, cuando las luces se encendieron y vi algo que realmente quise que no fuera cierto con todas mis fuerzas.

Ver a mi sensei abrazado y besando a otra mujer, no hizo más que confirmar mis sentimientos por él. Me había dicho a mi misma una y otra vez, que lo nuestro sólo era algo pasajero, que lo admiraba y que sentía un profundo respeto por él, pero el verlo de esa forma con otra mujer....hizo que por fin la venda que traía en los ojos se me cayera.

La lluvia no cesaba, al igual que mis celos y mi enojo, tenía tanta rabia dentro de mi, y lo peor de todo es que no podía hacer nada. Tenía que aguantarme las ganas de reclamarle, gritarle y pedirle explicaciones. Lo más lógico en ese preciso momento era marcharme lejos antes de que me descubriera. Pero mis ojos se negaban a abandonar el lugar, querían quedarse más tiempo para corroborar su engaño. Un trueno enorme hizo que toda la luz de la aldea se fuera momentáneamente y fue en ese preciso instante cuando mi sombra lo alertó de mi presencia.

Fue tarde cuando vi sus ojos mirándome confundido, aún y en la oscuridad él sabía que era yo, intentó zafarse del agarre de su compañera, sin embargo antes de que hiciera algún movimiento más, yo hui lo más deprisa que pude.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve corriendo, no tenía rumbo fijo, las lágrimas no paraban de salir pero se camuflaban muy bien con la lluvia, sentía algo en el pecho que me dolía...y es que Kakashi me había roto el corazón...lo peor de todo era que yo era la única culpable, no sólo por haberlo metido en ese juego, si no por enamorarme perdidamente de él.

Aunque corría sin rumbo fijo, sabía que mis pies me llevaban hasta donde siempre me iba cuando estaba triste o enfadada. Cuando éramos niñas Ino y yo utilizábamos aquella cabaña abandonada situada en el fondo del bosque para jugar, y más tarde cuando fuimos creciendo íbamos a pasar el rato y a confesarnos nuestras confidencias. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que ella se encontrara en la aldea, necesitaba alguien con quien hablar, alguien para confesarle todo lo que había ocurrido con mi ex-sensei.

La lluvia había parado, aunque todavía caían pequeñas gotas de agua, llegué sin ningún problema hasta aquel lugar donde aún estaban nuestras viejas pertenencias de cuando jugábamos a las casitas o nos escapábamos para acampar y mirar las estrellas mientras hablábamos de chicos.

Entré y encendí una lámpara de aceite que habíamos dejado, quité mi ropa mojada y la acomodé en una silla, me puse una camiseta vieja que encontré en uno de los armarios, me tumbé en uno de los futones, y sin quererlo las imágenes que vi antes en su casa no dejaban de pasar por mi cabeza, lloré amargamente por todo, por sentirme acosada por Sasuke, por sus desprecios...pero sobre todo lloré por haber sido tan tonta de nuevo, por haberme ilusionado y enamorado de alguien que jamás me correspondería.

Desperté cuando noté que la luz del sol iluminaba toda la habitación, recogí mis cosas y me fui hasta mi casa para comer algo y ducharme. Tuve la suerte que era fin de semana y no tenía que trabajar. Al acercarme a mi casa vi a Kakashi-sensei en la puerta, antes de que me viera decidí dar un rodeo y meterme por la ventana de mi habitación. No quería enfrentarlo aún, ya que no sabría que decirle. Que le iba a decir: "¿Qué estaba celosa?, confesarle que me había enamorado y que por eso estaba sufriendo..."

Todo era muy reciente y tanto él como yo habíamos acordado que era algo entre nosotros, algo solamente físico, sin nada de sentimientos, así que no podía reclamarle nada. Pensé en decirle que todo se había acabado y que no quería verle más, pero me faltaban fuerzas para hacerlo. Metí en una mochila algunas cosas para pasar el fin de semana en la cabaña: ropa, comida y unas cuantas revistas y libros para no aburrirme, así como una pequeña radio para escuchar música. Cuando salí Kakashi ya se había ido por lo que pude volver sin preocuparme hasta la cabaña en el bosque.

Eran más o menos las 8 de la noche cuando decidí ponerme a cocinar en un fogón de leña que llevaba años sin utilizarse, encendí la radio a pilas, sintonicé una emisora que de milagro funcionaba en aquel lugar, puse el volumen al máximo y fui cortando las verduras a la vez que me movía al ritmo de la música. Tan concentrada estaba en cocinar y en bailar al mismo tiempo, que no noté como la puerta se había abierto y alguien se encontraba a mi espalda.

—No sabía que bailaras tan bien Sakura-chan—dijo aquella voz más que conocida para mí, mi corazón dio un sobresalto y casi tiro toda la comida que tenía en la sartén.

—¿Qué hace aquí?— pregunté sobresaltada y enojada al verlo tan tranquilo después de todo lo que había pasado.

—Esa no es forma de recibir a tu invitado, Sakura-chan, ayer te fuiste muy rápido y no me dio tiempo a explicarte....—

—Lo mejor es que se vaya, he venido a este lugar porque quiero estar sola, y no quiero ninguna explicación ayer lo vi todo—respondí fríamente mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Sabes creo saber porque estas molesta—siguió el hablando de la forma más tranquila posible

Aquella situación me irritaba de sobremanera, había huido incluso de mi casa porque no quería verlo, porque no me sentía con fuerzas para enfrentarlo, y él había llegado hasta aquel lugar sin haberlo invitado y lo que más me molestaba era su actitud; hacia de cuenta como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como si el beso de aquella mujer no significara nada.

—Se puede ahorrar sus explicaciones, y se lo vuelvo a repetir, ¡quiero que se vaya!—Exclamé aun más molesta que antes.

—Pero yo me quiero quedar, y me da igual lo que me digas, ya sé... te contaré una historia para que te relajes—dijo Kakashi-sensei entusiasmado. Yo seguí cocinando, mientras lo ignoraba completamente

—Bueno esta es la historia de un pobre ninja que caminaba deprisa hasta su casa, cuando pasó por un bar muy conocido de cierta aldea...el caso es que el ninja escuchó como dentro había mucho revuelo y decidió entrar, al entrar vio a una de sus antiguas compañeras de ANBU en medio de una pelea con otra mujer, ambas estaban bastante ebrias pero aun así seguían peleándose mientras la gente observaba sin intervenir por miedo a que le dieran una paliza dado que ambas se movían ágilmente—Comenzó Kakashi, y se detuvo para mirar si le estaba poniendo atención, y al ver que si prosiguió relatando su "historia".

—El caso es que el ninja tuvo que intervenir ya que no podia dejar que a su ex-compañera la lastimaran más. Así que aquel ninja se llevó a su compañera y como había discutido con su pareja le suplicó que no le llevara a su casa, por lo que el ninja no tuvo más remedio que llevarla en brazos hasta su propia casa, y cuando llegaron al departamento de este, la joven ex-compañera dado su estado de ebriedad y de ánimo, se abalanzó sobre el ninja buscando consuelo—Me dijo mirándome mientras ponía su mano detrás de su cabeza.

—No sabía que todavía existieran ninjas tan caballerosos, y mucho menos zorras tan arrastradas—argumenté bastante molesta y arrepintiéndome de inmediato sobre el último comentario.

—Yo tampoco pensaba que todavía existieran ex-alumnas tan celosas...—

Me sonrojé de inmediato ante su comentario, y me di la vuelta para que no viera mi sonrojo. Me sentía como una tonta ante su presencia, la historia parecía bastante creíble pero no sabía si creerle o no. Seguí cocinando mientras sentía como él se situaba detrás de mi abrazándome por la cintura.

—Pero sabes...me encantan las ex-alumnas celosas, y con el pelo de color rosa—me susurró mientras se bajaba la máscara y me mordía el cuello.

Todo el enfado y el enojo que sentían desaparecieron por arte de magia, sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo hacía que todo lo demás no importara. Detuve todos mis movimientos y me centré en sentir sus caricias atrevidas. 

—La cena...se va a...quemar—musité mientras cerraba los ojos.

Kakashi quitó rápidamente la sartén y todo lo que tenía encima del fogón. Se acercó de nuevo hasta donde me encontraba.

—La cena puede esperar, necesito darte algo más importante—me dijo cuando me giró y atrapaba mis labios entre los suyos.

Correspondí su beso con el mismo fuego que él me demandaba, me cargó en sus brazos sin ningún problema, sin parar de besarme y pronto sentí como me depositaba en el futón que había utilizado el día anterior para dormir.

Las yemas de sus dedos recorrían mi piel como si tuvieran vida propia, él conocía perfectamente mi cuerpo por lo que no tardo en hacer que me volviera loca de deseo. Yo acariciaba su esbelta figura con la misma pasión, de una forma salvaje y sin poderme controlar más; él se había convertido en mi mayor obsesión, pensaba en él todos los días, todas las noches y ahora lo necesitaba más que nunca.

Sus ágiles manos me fueron desnudando con rapidez, mientras sentía como aquella piel expuesta era besada y mordida con gran pasión. Mi cuello se volvió su lugar preferido para hacerme sufrir, succionando y mordiendo aquella zona tan delicada sin importarle las marcas que me podían quedar, mientras que sus manos acariciaban mis ya erguidos pechos. Decidí no quedarme atrás, quité su chaleco verde y aquella prenda azul marino que le quedaba tan bien. Deteniéndome por un instante a admirar su trabajado pecho.

La calidez de su piel contra la mía hizo que me excitara aún mas, sentía que me perdía en sus brazos, su toque era suave aunque intenso, sus labios buscaban los mios y nuestras lenguas se juntaban, la ropa dejó de ser una molestia, y en poco tiempo ambos nos encontrábamos como vinimos al mundo.

Su lengua se deslizaba por mis pechos, haciendo que el calor que sentía en mi entrepierna aumentara, gemidos ahogados salían de mi boca, perdiéndome completamente en sus caricias. Una de sus manos bajó hasta encontrar el centro de mi intimidad, haciendo que jadeara de deseo, su boca siguió el mismo recorrido mientras me besaba el abdomen y mordía ligeramente mi cadera.

Su boca se detuvo en mi intimidad, retirando mis piernas que se mantenían ligeramente cerradas, mi cuerpo se estremeció completamente de placer al sentir su lengua en mi cavidad, movía la lengua ágilmente mientras que mi espalda se arqueaba presa del placer que sentía. Él disfrutaba hacerme sufrir, le encantaba ver mi rostro enrojecido, mis ojos cerrados, y mi boca entreabierta musitando palabras incomprensibles...

—Sakura-chan si hablas tan bajo no te escucho—me dijo deteniendo sus acciones

—No puedo más Kakashi, te necesito por favor—supliqué mientras abría los ojos y levantaba ligeramente mi espalda apoyándome en mis codos para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—Te faltó decirme algo y hasta que no lo hagas, seguiré con mi labor aquí abajo—respondió divertido mientras volvía a torturarme.

No pude seguir hablando, mis palabras se quedaron atrapadas en mi garganta, este hombre era increíble en muchos sentidos, y sabía exactamente como llevarme al mismo cielo solo con su boca. No podía pensar con claridad, mis pensamientos estaban concentrados en el placer que su lengua me daba. "¿Qué era lo que tenía que decirle para que parara y culminara con esta agradable tortura?". De repente una sonrisa cruzo mi rostro, tenía la respuesta frente a mis ojos.

—Por favor, Kakashi-sensei—supliqué en el tono mas sensual que pude.

—Ves como no era difícil, el respeto a los maestros es algo que no se debe de perder nunca, creo que te lo había dicho antes—contestó riendo de medio lado.

—Sobre todo a los maestros tan pervertidos como tú, sensei—respondí

Él se puso a mi altura, mirándome con unos ojos que nunca había visto, deslumbraban cierta luz y ternura que me atraparon por completo.

—¿Estás segura?, no quiero lastimarte—Confesó ligeramente preocupado. Sabiendo exactamente lo que quería en ese momento. Lo que le había pedido hace semanas, antes de todas las lecciones.

—Estoy segura, completamente segura de que quiero hacerlo contigo sensei, por favor—Respondí tomando su rostro entre mis manos y besando sus labios con pasión.

Correspondió mi beso por bastante tiempo, tanto fue así que cuando nos separamos ambos respirábamos agitadamente, y sus labios al igual que los míos se encontraban enrojecidos y poco hinchados. Acarició mi rostro con ternura mientras se posicionaba entre mis piernas. Aguanté la respiración cuando sentí como su miembro erguido quería abrirse paso entre mis muslos.

—Tranquila, te dolerá al principio, pero si quieres parar sólo tienes que decírmelo—me dijo una vez más haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por contenerse.

Asentí tranquilizándolo mientras él volvía a besarme y separaba aún más mis piernas, sentía como se adentraba dentro de mí, una sensación de ardor me invadió en ese mismo instante, cuando su miembro se iba adentrando entre mis estrechas paredes. Kakashi-sensei soltó un gemido mientras cerraba los ojos disfrutando completamente del gozo de encontrarse dentro de mi cuerpo.

Aguanté tanto como puede su intromisión, Kakashi se detuvo un momento para ver mi rostro, mis ojos permanecían cerrados y él hizo que los abriera.

—Mírame—musitó. —Pase lo que pase no dejes de mirarme, quiero que veas como nos unimos—me dijo antes de dar una estocada y meterse del todo en mi intimidad, desflorándome por completo. El dolor se instaló en la parte baja de mi cuerpo, el notó mi incomodidad y permaneció estoico mientras me besaba y acariciaba mi rostro.

Aunque me dolía no podia estar más feliz, y me sentía dichosa al haber escogido correctamente al hombre con quien perdería mi virginidad. Kakashi era delicado, tierno, jamás de obligó a nada y ahora lo tenía dentro de mí, esperando a que yo diera el siguiente paso. El dolor se iba mitigando con el paso de los segundos, por lo que moví mis caderas para hacerle saber que podía continuar.

Sus ojos ardían de deseo, de su frente caían varias gotas de sudor y sus labios permanecían secos sin decir ninguna palabra, el movimiento de mi cadera fue lo único que necesité para poner fin a su agonía, juntó sus manos con las mías, entrelazando nuestros dedos, mientras nuestras lenguas exploraban libremente la boca del otro, uniéndonos por fin después de tanto tiempo, uniéndonos...en uno solo.

Las embestidas fueron aumentando de ritmo, sus caricias fueron cada vez más salvajes y nuestros gemidos resonaban por toda la habitación, sentía como entraba y salía de mi cuerpo sin ningún problema, como ponía mis brazos encima de mi cabeza, dominándome por completo, manteniendo como siempre el ritmo. Sus estocadas eran cada vez más profundas...más intensas, y cuando por fin liberó mis brazos de su agarre lo único que hice fue aferrarme a su cuerpo como si fuera una tabla de salvación, en medio de un naufragio.

Mis párpados permanecían cerrados, de mi boca salían palabras religiosas que casi nunca utilizaba y de su boca salían gemidos graves que nunca había escuchado y que seguramente debería grabarlos en mi memoria para siempre. En un punto de no retorno, mi cuerpo se tensó, y sentí como una ola de placer llegaba lentamente, desde lo más profundo de mi cuerpo, hasta empaparme por completo haciendo que llegara a la cúspide del placer.

Arañé su espalda mientras escondía mi cabeza en su pecho, mi corazón bombeaba como nunca antes lo había hecho, mi respiración se entrecortaba, varias gotas de sudor se resbalaban por mis mejillas y mi intimidad se contraía involuntariamente alrededor de su hinchado miembro.

—¿Cómo te sientes?—susurró Kakashi

—Me siento... bien...muy bien— contesté sonriendo

—Me alegro, ahora es mi turno—me dijo antes de separarse de mi cuerpo.

Me giró poniéndome boca abajo mientras besaba la parte baja de mi nuca y mi espalda, hizo que bajara mi cabeza y se posicionó nuevamente entre mis piernas, tomó mi pelo entre sus manos mientras se introducía dentro de mí. Al principio sus movimientos fueron lentos, pero con el paso de los segundos su ritmo fue aumentando.

Las estocadas profundas y su dominación hicieron que la excitación volviera nuevamente mientras me penetraba, él se encontraba al límite al igual que yo, después de varios minutos ambos gemimos de placer cuando llegó el tan esperado orgasmo. Sentí como su semilla era derramaba fuera de mi cuerpo, me giré para ver su rostro contraído, enrojecido y lleno de dicha. Me sentí completamente feliz y me tumbé admirando la luna que se asomaba hermosa por la ventana.

Kakashi se tumbó a mi lado mientras me abrazaba y me pegaba a su pecho a la vez que me daba pequeños besos en la frente. Me envolvió entre sus brazos y en esa posición nos quedamos en silencio por un largo tiempo, sin decirnos ninguna palabra. El cansancio hizo que mis párpados se fueron cerrando...

—Sabes Sakura-chan, creo que ahora es un bueno momento para cenar, ¿no crees?—exclamó haciendo que abriera los ojos de inmediato.

Mi risa inundó totalmente la habitación, acabábamos de hacer el amor y lo único que se le ocurría decir es que tenía hambre. "Hombres" pensé mientras me levantaba y me ponía algo de ropa.

—¿He dicho algo gracioso?—preguntó haciéndose el inocente.

—Esta bien sensei, pero...si quieres comer tendrás que ayudarme—respondí en tono amenazante.

—Lo de sensei déjalo solo para nuestras sesiones, solo dime Kakashi, y quien no te va a ayudar si lo pides de esa manera... tan cordial—me dijo en tono sarcástico.

Le dediqué una mirada asesina que hizo que se levantara y se fuera a encender de nuevo el fogón que se había apagado.

Ambos nos pusimos manos a la obra y en poco tiempo cenábamos felizmente. La noche había empezado, y nosotros la aprovechamos al máximo, no recuerdo las veces que hicimos el amor, las innumerables posiciones que adoptamos, cada una más placentera que la otra. Lo único que recuerdo es que nunca en mi vida me había sentido más feliz... más completa...

Desperté cuando unos rayos de sol me dieron en mi cara, sonreí al verlo a mi lado, desnudo y completamente a mi merced. Lo volví a abrazar mientras él me aferraba a su cuerpo. Después de aquel día, decidimos volver para ocuparnos de nuestras obligaciones. Me acompañó hasta mi casa, y sin pensarlo nos besamos cuando creíamos que nadie nos veía.

Entré en mi casa feliz y dichosa, me acerqué hasta la cocina y comprobé que mis padres aún no habían vuelto, no tenía hambre por lo que me fui directa hasta mi habitación. Mis ojos se abrieron al ver a Sasuke sentado en mi cama, esperándome con una mirada aterradora.

—Lo vi todo, ¿Cómo fuiste capaz Sakura?—me preguntó en tono amenazante.

Continuará...

Y hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que me disculpen por la tardanza, la verdad es que últimamente no estaba muy inspirada y además tenía mucho trabajo. Estamos llegando al final, así que espero sus comentarios, reacciones críticas constructivas y lo que quieran opinar. Como siempre les agradezco de corazón que sigan mi historia. Un saludo y hasta pronto.


End file.
